Ombre et Lumière
by Storiesmania
Summary: Cedric a disparu. Un sorcier maléfique tente de conquérir Enchencia. Le sorcier royal qui s'est racheté une conduite est-il retombé dans ses vieux travers ? Se caches-t-il derrière le masque de la nouvelle menace ? La famille royale n'a plus foi en son sorcier, mis à part la jeune Sofia, convaincue que l'amour de sa vie ne peut la trahir à nouveau. Sofia 20 et Cedric 36 ans (UA).
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:**

Les personnages de Disney n'appartiennent qu'à ce studio, seul les mots sont les miens, ainsi que les OC qui vont apparaître au cours de cette histoire.

Je trouve cela dommage qu'il n'y ai aucunes fic sur ce dessin animé dans ma langue maternelle, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de publier cette fic ici.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

 **PS:** J'essayerais de mettre à jour régulièrement pour que ceux qui apprécient ce chapitre puissent avoir la suite au plus tôt. N'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours plaisir :D

* * *

Chapitre 1: Amour perdu.

Ne pas voir celui qu'elle chéri à l'heure du petit-déjeuner fait fondre sur elle une pluie d'inquiétude. Elle prend l'initiative d'aller voir dans son atelier et monte les escaliers permettant d'y accéder. Elle croise les doigts pour qu'il soit là, pour qu'il ait simplement oublié de mettre son réveil, pour qu'il l'attende avec une petite surprise peut-être, mais aussi et surtout, elle espère de tout son cœur qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Une fois devant la porte, elle hésite un instant, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de déterminer si le sorcier est en pleine expérimentation magique. Son angoisse augmente d'un cran lorsque le seul son qui parvient à ses oreilles, est la voix d'Ambroise, le corbeau et meilleur ami de Cedric. Elle décide dès lors de laisser de côté sa bonne éducation et entre dans l'atelier comme une fusée. Elle trouve la bête dans sa cage, au bord de l'évanouissement, comme s'il n'avait pas pu en sortir depuis la veille. Elle se précipite auprès de l'animal pour le libérer puis lui donne de quoi manger et boire avant de lui demander toute agitée:

\- Où est passé Cedric ?! Comment ça se fait que tu étais enfermé là-dedans ?! Tu es sûr que ça va ?!

\- Il a disparu après m'avoir enfermé dans ma cage hier, tard dans la soirée. Je ne crois pas qu'il était dans son état normal à ce moment-là. Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien princesse ! Je suis restée là sans manger depuis hier soir !

Elle est sur le point de répliquer lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvre à la volée, laissant entrer monsieur Bailey, le majordome de la famille royale. Il regarde un instant la princesse qui caresse doucement le corbeau pour le réconforter puis en voyant l'état de l'atelier du sorcier, il demande:

\- Y a-t-il eu une tornade ici princesse ?

\- Non, c'était ainsi lorsque je suis arrivée, répond-elle sans se tourner vers lui.

L'homme, inquiet qu'elle ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, fait le tour de la jeune femme et voit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il se baisse un peu pour la serrer dans ses bras afin de la rassurer et elle murmure d'une voix tremblante:

\- Je suis sûre que quelque chose de terrible lui est arrivé monsieur Bailey...

\- Vous vous trompez princesse.

Elle lui lance un regard étrange, à la fois troublée et intriguée et il explique qu'un sorcier est apparu dans le royaume et tente de dominer le monde. Elle devine vite l'idée qui a germé dans son esprit et celui du reste de sa famille. Elle pose délicatement l'animal de son amour introuvable à terre puis jette un regard noir à Bailey avant de chercher un indice dans le fouillis absolu qu'est devenu l'atelier de son cher et tendre sorcier. Elle ne trouve rien qui puisse démentir l'histoire du majordome, mais elle n'a pas non plus quoi que ce soit qui puisse rendre cette idée crédible. Furieuse de ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose, elle quitte la tour sans prêter attention au serviteur qui a pourtant prit soin d'elle depuis son arrivée au château. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que les siens doutent encore de la sincérité de Cedric après qu'il les a tous secourus lors de la tentative de prise de pouvoir de Grimtrix et a en prime sauvé sa vie en risquant la sienne, au moment de l'attaque de Prisma avec la couronne magique de la belle-mère diabolique de Blanche-Neige.

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, elle s'arrête brièvement dans la salle à manger pour informer sa famille de la disparition de Cedric avant de partir en courant. Elle ne s'arrête qu'une fois dans son jardin secret où elle s'installe pour pleurer sans être vue. Son coeur se serre à la pensée qu'elle pourrait ne plus jamais revoir Cedric. Elle l'a aimé dès qu'elle l'a vu au château la première fois qu'elle y est venue avec sa mère avant le mariage de cette dernière avec le roi Roland. Elle l'aime toujours, mais elle n'a pas réussi à lui en parler. Maintenant, elle craint de ne jamais avoir l'opportunité de le faire ! Elle ne sait pas comment elle va pouvoir le retrouver. Son coeur se brise par avance à l'idée qu'il pourrait avoir disparu pour toujours. Elle est si prise par son chagrin qu'elle ne remarque pas que ses amis animaux sont tout proches d'elle. Ils cherchent un moyen de lui rendre le sourire, mais malgré les tentatives de Clovis le lapin, Robin le rouge-gorge, Mia le moineau bleu, et aussi d'Ambroise, la princesse garde son visage humide dans ses mains pendant de longues minutes.

Lorsqu'elle finit par retrouver son calme, elle utilise un sort qui la téléporte dans les plaines mystiques où résident les parents de Cedric. Elle ne veut pas qu'ils soient mis au courant par le biais de rumeurs, d'autant que Winifred la sage, mère du sorcier royal d'Enchencia, est la seule à avoir deviné l'ampleur de ses sentiments à l'égard de Cedric. Elle se rend donc à leur cottage, Ambroise sur son épaule, et frappe à la porte avec conviction. Cependant, ce n'est pas la mère très protectrice de son garçon qui vient lui ouvrir, c'est Goodwin le grand. Il lui sourit avant de l'inviter à entrer. Il remarque ensuite que quelque chose ne va pas et appelle immédiatement sa femme qui le rejoint. Alors que les pas de Winifred se rapprochent, le vieux sorcier donne un mouchoir à la princesse pour qu'elle puisse sécher ses larmes. Il la fait s'asseoir sur le divan du salon puis demande en même temps que son épouse:

\- Que s'est-il passé princesse ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

Ils constatent ensuite la présence d'Ambroise qui répond à la place de Sofia, la sachant encore trop troublée par les événements pour pouvoir articuler une phrase intelligible:

\- Cedric ... Il a disparu. Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier soir et la famille royale le croit responsable des actes terribles perpétrés dans le royaume par un sorcier masqué.

Le couple de sorciers écarquille les yeux de surprise puis Winifred serre, par réflexe, la jeune princesse contre elle tandis que son mari dit:

\- Je ne pense pas que Cedric puisse faire une chose pareille. Plus maintenant du moins. Il a eu trop de mal à revenir dans les bonnes grâces du roi pour retomber dans le piège des ténèbres.

Sa femme lui jette un regard surpris, peu habituée à l'entendre parler de leur fils sans le dénigrer. La princesse elle, ne bouge pas, se contentant d'essayer de retrouver son calme afin de pouvoir chercher un moyen de trouver Cedric. Lorsqu'elle est remise de ses émotions, elle rentre au château en compagnie du duo qui fouille l'atelier de leur fils de fond en comble afin de dénicher quelque chose qui puisse les aider dans leurs recherches. En apprenant le retour de sa plus jeune fille, le roi se précipite à la tour de Cedric pour finalement être mis dehors par Sofia parce qu'il a osé laisser entendre que le sorcier royal les avaient à nouveau trahis. En le voyant dans les escaliers, sa femme Miranda lui demande ce qu'il fait là et se retient de lui mettre une baffe en apprenant les détails de l'histoire. Il n'est jamais sage de critiquer un ami de Sofia devant elle sans que la personne en question ne soit dans la possibilité de se défendre. C'est d'autant plus le cas lorsqu'il s'agit de Cedric car la reine a bien remarqué que sa fille et lui sont devenus très proches avec le temps. Elle entre à son tour dans l'atelier et est à la fois surprise et ravie d'y trouver les parents du sorcier. Elle leur propose de les aider dans leurs fouilles mais au bout de longues heures ils ne parviennent pas à dénicher la moindre piste.

Malgré tout, ils ne perdent pas espoir, et gare à quiconque oserait accuser Cedric de quoi que ce soit de maléfique en leur présence. Une princesse amoureuse en colère se suffit à elle-même, nul besoin d'ajouter des parents inquiets à la liste des gens dont il vaut mieux éviter de croiser le chemin lorsqu'ils sont hors de leurs gongs. Le soir venu, tous sont accueilli dans la salle à manger du château et après le dîner, les sorciers s'installent, temporairement, dans une chambre d'invités de l'immense demeure. Ils resteront tant qu'ils n'auront pas mis la main sur leur fils. Quant à Ambroise, il ne veut plus demeurer seul dans la tour de son maître désormais déserte et laissée dans le même état que le jour de sa disparition. Il décide de se percher sur un arbre dans la cours mais se rend vite compte qu'il fait trop froid par rapport à la température qu'il a en général dans sa cage à l'abri des murs. Cependant, il est trop têtu pour demander à Sofia ou Winifred l'autorisation de s'installer dans leur chambre. Heureusement pour lui, la princesse à le sommeil léger. Elle fait un tour et le trouve dans un arbre, frigorifié. Elle l'enveloppe dans son manteau et l'amène à l'intérieur. Elle demande à un serviteur de faire un feu de cheminée et s'assoit par terre devant l'âtre, l'oiseau sur les genoux. La chaleur sur ses plumes lui fait du bien et il ouvre les yeux. Il remercie sa sauveuse alors qu'elle le caresse avec affection sans quitter les flammes du regard. Au bout d'un moment, il l'entend soupirer en disant:

\- Si seulement tu étais là Cedric ... Tu pourrais sûrement m'aider à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Où peux-tu donc bien être ?

\- Ne perds pas espoir Sofia, croasse l'animal. Si nous nous y mettons tous, nous pourrons le retrouver, où qu'il soit en ce moment.

\- Tu as raison Ambroise. Il ne voudrait pas me voir ainsi n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est certain, tel que je le connais.

\- J'imagine que nous ferions mieux de retourner nous coucher. Tu m'accompagnes à ma chambre ? Je peux faire venir un perchoir, tu y seras bien plus à l'aise que dehors.

\- J'accepte avec plaisir princesse.

Cela fait sourire la demoiselle requière l'aide d'un domestique qui apporte quelques minutes après, l'objet demandé, dans ses appartements. Une fois le corbeau confortablement installé dans une nouvelle cage, la jeune femme se met au lit mais ne parvient pas à fermer l'œil, tout comme l'oiseau, qui finit par se poser sur l'un de ses oreillers et la regarde sans rien dire. Elle s'endort avant lui, rassurée par sa présence qui lui rappelle Cedric et il ne tarde pas à la rejoindre dans le pays des rêves après avoir murmuré doucement:

\- Reviens vite mon ami, tu manques terriblement à la princesse. Et à moi aussi...

Pendant ce temps, quelque chose flotte dans les alentours du château. Elle entend la respiration de chacun dans l'immense place forte. Elle sait qu'il y a plus de monde qu'à l'accoutumée et espère que cela sera bénéfique à ce qu'elle veut faire. Elle observe avec la plus grande attention. Divers sentiments naissent de cette action, elle est à la fois surprise, émue, agacée et heureuse. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle sent que bientôt, elle trouvera un moyen de leur faire réaliser qu'ils cherchent au mauvais endroit. Elle reste le plus proche possible de la princesse mais est contraint de retourner à sa place aux premiers rayons du soleil. Elle sait qu'elle pourra revenir si la jeune femme à besoin d'aide, mais elle souhaite que ce ne soit pas le cas. Si la princesse brune n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, elle aurait du mal à s'en remettre. L'apparition se fond alors dans l'ombre prête à intervenir au moindre signe de danger. Lorsque le soleil se fait sentir au travers des rideaux couvrant la fenêtre de la chambre de Sofia, celle-ci se frotte les yeux tandis que le corbeau à côté d'elle, s'étire sans bruit avant d'aller ouvrir le dit rideau avec l'aide des autres amis à plumes et à poils de la demoiselle. Une fois cela fait, elle quitte son lit, s'habille puis va petit-déjeuner en prenant l'oiseau au plumage de nuit sur son épaule gauche. Sa famille écarquille les yeux de surprise en la voyant entrer dans la salle à manger avec Ambroise, et sa sœur lui demande:

\- Qu'est-ce que l'horrible oiseau de Cedric fait sur ton épaule ?! Il va abîmer ta jolie robe avec ses serres et tu devras en changer si tôt le matin !

La brunette se fige dans son mouvement, balayant la salle du regard puis elle retrousse les manches de sa robe avant d'inviter le corbeau à se placer sur son avant-bras. Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et s'y prend le plus délicatement possible. Ses pattes n'ont pas laissé la moindre trace sur le vêtement, pas plus que sur la peau de la jeune femme. Elle s'assoit sur le siège qui lui est assigné et regarde celui, vacant, de Cedric en soupirant avant de dire:

\- Ambroise est un très bel oiseau et il est bien élevé, il n'abîme jamais rien sauf lorsqu'il est agacé. De plus, je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul alors que son maître est introuvable. Ce serait totalement contre mes principes Ambre. Le pauvre était au bord de l'hypothermie lorsque je l'ai trouvé dehors en pleine nuit, perché dans un arbre par ce froid.

La blonde ne trouve rien à répondre et rive les yeux sur son assiette alors que leur père s'exclame:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors en pleine nuit ?! Par les temps qui courent, c'est très imprudent !

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je voyais d'horribles images ...

Des larmes commencent alors à couler sur ses joues et le corbeau s'envole du dossier de sa chaise pour lui rapporter un mouchoir avant de caresser délicatement sa joue d'une aile. Cela fait sourire la princesse malgré la tristesse que le souvenir de ses images suscite en elle. C'est ce moment que les parents de Cedric choisissent pour entrer dans la pièce à leur tour. Ils saluent poliment les membres de la famille royale, même si comme à chacun de leurs passages, Sofia a droit à un traitement particulier. Winifred lui fait la bise avant de passer une main dans le plumage d'Ambroise, puis Goodwin la prend dans ses bras avant de lui demander:

\- Votre nuit a-t-elle était meilleure que la nôtre ma chère ?

\- Je l'ignore Goodwin. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis parvenue à dormir qu'après avoir récupéré Ambroise qui dormait dehors, il était au bord de l'hypothermie.

Une étincelle de tristesse passe dans le regard du vieux sorcier, épouvanté à l'idée qu'ils ont failli perdre l'animal favori de son fils, puis il caresse brièvement l'oiseau avant de dire:

\- Heureusement que vous l'avez trouvé à temps princesse. Mon fils a toujours été si proche de cet animal à partir du moment où il lui a été confié. Il sera content de savoir quelqu'un a pris soin de lui en son absence.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant Goodwin.

Elle sourit au sorcier puis le voyant chanceler elle tire une chaise sur laquelle il atterrit doucement puis elle se lève et lui conseille:

\- Vous devriez faire plus attention à vous. Votre fils n'aimerait pas vous voir comme ça.

\- Je le sais bien ... Merci de votre aide princesse. J'ai rarement eu autant de mal à trouver le sommeil je l'avoue. Il faut croire que l'angoisse de Winifred déteint sur moi.

Cela fait rire le corbeau tandis que Bailey fait le tour des hôtes du château pour déposer devant eux leur petit-déjeuner. Il a même pensé à prévoir quelque chose pour Ambroise qui savoure les baies et les toasts en silence comme la plupart des personnes attablées. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses, le silence à une fin et un énorme BOUM en provenance de l'extérieur fait bondir tout le monde de surprise. Sofia est la première à reprendre ses esprits, tout comme l'étrange apparition qui ne se trouve pas loin et la suit dehors. Elles se trouvent face à un carrosse volant qui a raté son atterrissage, et aucunes d'elles n'a de mal à reconnaître les armoiries du royaume en question, le Rudistan. Le cocher et son passager n'ont heureusement pas de séquelles de l'accident, mais c'est à un Greylock complètement affolé que Sofia a affaire. Il est rare de voir un sorcier dans un tel état, et à plus forte raison, un qui soit au service d'un monarque. La princesse, inquiète, lui demande de prendre une profonde inspiration avant qu'il ne lui explique ce qui l'amène. Il lui apprend que son roi a été enlevé et il a désespérément besoin d'aide pour le sauver. Elle lui jette un regard compréhensif puis il remarque des larmes sur ses joues. Il balaye alors l'assemblée des yeux, à la recherche de son ami et confrère: Cedric.

Ne l'apercevant nul part, il comprend où se trouve la source de la tristesse qu'il peut lire dans les traits de la princesse. Il décide de la prendre dans ses bras et la laisse déverser sa peine sur son épaule. Les autres ne disent rien, troublés par ce qu'il se passe devant eux. Ils restent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se calme et Greylock lui murmure:

\- Je suis sûr que nous le retrouverons sain et sauf.

Elle ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'il sous-entend par cette phrase puis il lui fait un clin d'œil en mettant discrètement sa main sur sa poitrine en lui soufflant:

\- Tu es amoureuse de Cedric ma chère Sofia et tu dois trouver dans ton cœur le courage de tout lui révéler sans te soucier de ce que pensera ta famille.

Elle lui sourit. Il n'est pas né de la dernière pluie contrairement à la majeure partie de sa famille. Ils ne se sont pas rendus compte que son angoisse liée à la disparition du sorcier d'Enchencia est agrandie par l'amour inavoué qu'elle lui porte. Elle remercie le brun au monocle pour le réconfort qu'il lui a prodigué puis le conduit dans le palais jusqu'à la tour de Cedric qu'il examine lui aussi. Il se fige dans son inspection, ressentant une étrange présence. Il l'ignore, mais il s'agit de la même apparition que celle qui a suivit Sofia le soir précédant. La chose n'est qu'une ombre dans un coin de la pièce mais Greylock se dirige malgré tout dans cette direction et s'adresse à elle:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Sais-tu quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

L'énergie ne répond pas par la parole mais le guide vers le coin le plus lumineux de l'atelier. Sa couleur passe du noir au blanc puis le sorcier remarque un reflet doré et violet très foncé sur son monocle. Il ramasse l'objet responsable et le donne à Sofia qui identifie rapidement cette broche en forme de corbeau qu'elle a offert à Cedric pour son anniversaire l'année précédente. En la voyant là, la jeune femme à l'impression que l'apparition non-identifiée veut les aider dans leur recherche du disparu même si pour le moment, elle ignore où elle souhaite les mener. C'est alors qu'elle se souvient qu'il y a un lieu où elle n'est pas allée chercher d'indices, sur l'endroit où peut bien être Cedric, une zone du domaine royal: son jardin secret. Serrant doucement la broche contre sa poitrine, elle demande à Greylock de la suivre, puis ils quittent la tour en compagnie d'Ambroise et de l'énergie. Winifred en les apercevant, décide de les accompagner et est émerveillée par la beauté des lieux. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle ne voit pas Sofia fouiller sous les racines d'un grand arbre. La princesse se dit:

"J'aurais dû venir ici tout de suite. Maintenant, je dois faire les préparatifs de ce sort sans Cedric et le temps nous manque. Je ne m'en remettrais pas si quelque chose lui arrive par ma faute."

Elle finit par mettre la main sur un cahier relié avec une couverture en cuir violet et s'assoit dans l'herbe pour trouver ce dont elle a besoin. Une fois à la bonne page, elle fait signe aux deux sorciers de s'approcher et leur explique comment ils vont procéder pour dénicher Cedric:

\- Il y a quelque temps, j'ai découvert un sortilège permettant de retrouver une personne que l'on aime sans que les effets du sort ne puissent être vus par quelqu'un d'autre que son lanceur où celui qui est la "cible". Pour mettre cela en place, il me fallait un objet qui a été ensorcelé par Cedric et moi. C'est le cas de la broche que Greylock a découvert dans le fouillis de l'atelier. Il faut espérer que Cedric a toujours le pendentif qui va de paire avec la broche, car il va me servir de balise. Plus on se rapprochera de sa localisation, plus celle-ci brillera, tandis que le pendentif diffusera en lui une magie qui le protégera et le soignera en cas de besoin. Je vais requérir votre aide pour collecter quelques ingrédients si vous voulez bien ...

Le duo acquiesce puis elle leur donne une liste et ils s'en vont sans poser de questions alors qu'elle prépare le rituel nécessaire avant de lancer le sort. Les deux sorciers reviennent vite, en compagnie de sa famille qui les a aidés à transporter le matériel. Ils prennent place autour de la princesse puis elle entreprend de lancer le sort. Malheureusement, pour une raison d'abord inexplicable, il échoue. Elle se lève, rompant le cercle et commence à réfléchir en faisant les cent pas. Elle ne comprend pas comment elle a pu le louper puisqu'elle a suivi toutes les instructions notées sur son cahier. Soudain, une idée lui vient à l'esprit et elle se dépêche de vérifier quelque chose sur le papier. Lorsque le texte vient confirmer sa pensée, elle se tourne vers sa famille et lance un regard marquant sa fureur avant qu'elle ne dise:

\- Tout ça c'est votre faute ! Vous n'êtes pas capable de croire à l'innocence de Cedric et vos mauvaises ondes ont fait rater le sort ! Je vais devoir attendre demain pour que les conditions soient à nouveau optimales pour que cela puisse fonctionner !

Elle rassemble ses affaires, les fourrent dans son sac puis quitte le jardin comme une fusée sans remarquer l'ombre qui la suit. Les parents de Cedric ainsi que Greylock, touchés par sa peine, la poursuivent jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule de fatigue dans l'herbe verte poussant près des marches permettant d'entrer dans le château. Goodwin se met sur les genoux à côté d'elle mais ne sait pas trop quoi faire pour apaiser la princesse qui sanglote. Il tourne alors la tête vers sa femme qui se penche à son tour, elle passe doucement une main dans la chevelure de la jeune femme et murmure des paroles rassurantes à son oreille. La princesse lève la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit faiblement. Les deux sorciers sont surpris de voir une blessure sur son front. Goodwin baisse les yeux sur la pelouse et y découvre avec horreur un rocher pointu recouvert de sang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Où est Cedric ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sofia s'évanouit, autant à cause de sa blessure que du trop-plein d'émotion qui la submerge depuis la disparition de Cedric. Greylock la prend dans ses bras tandis que Winifred et Goodwin ouvrent la voie les menant à la chambre de la blessée. Ils l'installent sur son lit puis, d'un coup de baguette, l'ami de l'amour de sa vie la soigne. Elle n'ouvre pas pour autant ses yeux et c'est très inquiet que le trio observe la demoiselle. Ses amis animaux, accompagnés par Ambroise, entrent discrètement dans la pièce et se cachent dans un coin pour garder eux aussi un œil sur la santé de Sofia. L'énergie est là également. Elle a fusionné avec l'ombre des veilleurs de la princesse, et s'assure qu'elle se porte bien. Elle ne lui veut aucun mal et a essayé d'empêcher la chute. Mais, n'étant pas matérielle, elle l'a simplement ralenti. Lorsqu'elle sent l'approche de la famille royale, elle se réfugie dans la tête de la jeune femme après avoir troqué sa forme sombre pour une sphère de lumière que personne n'a eu le temps de voir. Elle se retrouve happée dans les rêves de la princesse inconsciente tandis que sa famille prend place autour de son lit. La jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe violet pastel et coiffée de sorte que ses longs cheveux bruns soient tressés dans son cou et maintenus par un diadème argenté serti d'améthystes avance vers une personne adossée contre un grand arbre. L'énergie reconnaît sans mal cette personne mais il semble qu'elle se trouve dans l'incapacité de répondre à la question de la princesse qui est la suivante:

\- Où es-tu donc Cedric ?

L'interpellé est un homme grand, assez fin, au long nez pointu et aux cheveux noirs coupés court doté de mèches grises au niveau de son front. Il porte une robe de sorcier violette, très foncée, un ruban jaune autour de son cou et il la regarde de ses yeux marron remplis de tristesse. La sphère lumineuse, ressentant sans peine la douleur des deux personnages du rêve, prête sa voix à l'homme qui peut enfin adresser la parole à son interlocutrice:

\- Je suis retenu dans un endroit bien sombre Sofia, dans une forme qui m'empêche de me libérer. J'ai été séparé de ma baguette de famille et je ne suis pas sûr que quiconque puisse me sortir de ce bourbier alors qu'elle se trouve sûrement entre de maléfiques mains.

\- Comment ça sûrement ? Tu ne sais pas où elle est ?

\- Non, je l'ai faite tomber en me défendant contre celui qui m'a enlevé. Surtout ne dis rien de cela à mon père, il m'en voudrait à mort.

\- Ne dis pas une telle chose ! Tes parents sont extrêmement inquiets pour toi. Ils sont bien les seuls d'ailleurs ... Tout comme moi et Greylock.

\- Tu veux dire que ta famille me croit coupable de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment à Enchencia ?

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'il écarquille les yeux de surprise en demandant:

\- Qu'est-ce que Greylock vient faire là-dedans ?

Elle lui sourit puis explique que le roi du Rudistan ayant disparu, son sorcier est venu demander de l'aide à Enchencia pour le sauver des mains de son kidnappeur et beaucoup dans le royaume pensent que lui, Cedric le Sensationnel, se cache derrière le masque du sorcier qui ravage le monde. L'homme soupire, dépité par le manque de confiance que ses employeurs ont en lui malgré ce qu'il a fait pour se racheter, mais sourit à la pensée qu'au moins ses parents, son ami, et son apprentie restent de son côté. Cette dernière s'approche de lui et le sert affectueusement dans ses bras, puis elle lui chuchote, l'émotion faisant trembler sa voix:

\- Je te retrouverais Cedric. Tu verras, tout ira mieux lorsque je te ramènerais au château. Je te promets de retrouver ta baguette mais en attendant, ne commet pas d'imprudences. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre et ta famille se briserait sans toi pour la tenir debout. Quant à la mienne, ils réaliseront bien assez tôt à quel point tu es irremplaçable.

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi ma princesse. Tu me manques comme jamais auparavant. Je suis comme une plante privée de son soleil. Soit prudente surtout et veille sur les miens pour moi.

\- Sois tranquille Cedric. Tout reviendra dans l'ordre sous peu. Il faut simplement que l'ont se retrouve. Une fois que nous serons réunis, l'ennemi ne pourra pas nous résister !

Il la serre dans ses bras en souriant, c'est alors que la sphère est éjectée du rêve: la princesse s'est réveillée. Elle pose les yeux sur Greylock qui se trouve tout près et lui sourit. Il lui rend la politesse, soulagé de voir qu'elle a l'air en meilleure forme et demande, par sécurité:

\- Comment vous sentez-vous princesse ?

\- Je vais mieux, merci Greylock. J'ai fait un rêve assez étrange ceci dit ...

Goodwin tripote sa barbe puis demande intrigué:

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai vu Cedric, mais il ne pouvait pas me parler, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose le touche. Je n'ai pas bien vu ce que c'était, mais cela dégageait une lumière très importante. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a dit qu'il était retenu par un sorcier maléfique, il est dans une forme qui ne lui permet pas ne serait-ce que tenter de se libérer.

\- Mon pauvre garçon ... dit Winifred en pleurant. Que pouvons-nous faire pour le sortir de là ?

Sofia s'apprête à répondre à la question lorsque son père se lève de son fauteuil et dit:

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Comment savoir si ce qu'il t'a dit est vrai ?

\- Ce n'était pas un songe comme les autres père ! Et puis nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça sans rien faire. Sa vie est sûrement plus en danger que les nôtres ! Il est dans la gueule du loup !

\- En admettant que ce rêve te dises la vérité, qui te dis que ce n'est pas un piège de Cedric pour te dérober ton amulette comme lorsque tu étais enfant ?

\- C'est vraiment incroyable ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour chacun de nous, tu t'obstines à le voir du mauvais côté ! Enlève tes œillères papa ! Cedric a changé ! J'ai toujours vu son bon fond et j'ai eu raison de me fier à lui à de nombreuses reprises ! Rappelle-toi que s'il n'était pas intervenu au péril de sa vie pour me sauver ce jour-là, cela ferait bien longtemps que je ne serais plus là !

Le roi ne sait que répondre face à la fureur de sa plus jeune fille qui lui a lancé ce qu'elle pense en pleine face avec une façon de parler qu'elle n'a jamais adopté avec lui jusqu'à maintenant. Elle est si gentille et douce d'habitude que la plupart des gens assistant à la scène écarquillent les yeux de surprise. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle fait la morale à un membre de son entourage dans la même journée et peu nombreux sont ceux qui savent d'où lui vient cette rage. Elle bondit de son lit, attrape sa baguette, change de tenue, puis se téléporte avant même que quiconque ne puisse réagir. Elle se retrouve dans la forêt loin du château et cherche la baguette de famille de Cedric. Elle est presque certaine que grâce à cette dernière, il lui sera plus aisé de réussir l'enchantement permettant de localiser la prison de celui pour qui bat son cœur. Elle sollicite l'aide des animaux de la forêt qui se mettent à fouiller partout pour mettre la patte sur l'objet dont elle à inscrit l'image dans leur esprit au moyen d'un sortilège.

Au bout de quelques heures de recherche infructueuses elle se prépare à rentrer chez elle lorsque ce qu'elle cherche lui tombe dans les mains. Elle sourit bien qu'elle n'a pas vu ce qui lui a rapporté l'objet magique et remercie silencieusement l'inconnu avant de dire au revoir aux animaux en partant. Là encore, l'étrange énergie à quelque chose à voir avec cet événement, mais elle ne peut se manifester clairement. Une fois qu'elle est de retour dans les alentours du château, la princesse se fait la plus discrète possible mais est repérée par Greylock qui, en compagnie d'Ambroise, la guettait depuis la voûte céleste. Ils se posent à ses côtés, le sorcier l'attrape doucement par la taille tandis que le corbeau se perche sur son épaule.

Ne voyant pas tout de suite le visage de celui qui la tient, Sofia hésite à jeter un sort mais en entendant sa voix, elle le reconnaît et soupire de soulagement tandis qu'il lui demande:

\- Que faisiez-vous princesse ? Tout le monde s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous !

\- Il fallait que je retrouve la baguette de la famille de Cedric. Et puis Greylock ... Combien de fois vous ais-je demandé de m'appeler par mon prénom ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien princesse, cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de compter.

Il réalise ensuite ce qu'implique la première phrase de la jeune femme et demande:

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est complètement sans défense face à celui qui l'a enlevé ?

\- Je savais que tu finirais par arriver à me tutoyer Greylock. Oui c'est ce que je veux dire par là.

\- Par les champignons de Merlin ! Il faut parler de cela au roi !

Le corbeau se mêle à la conversation en disant:

\- Jamais Cedric n'aurait laissé quelqu'un prendre sa baguette de famille qu'il a eue du mal à avoir. Cela lui prouvera l'innocence ...

\- ... de Cedric, complète la jeune femme en souriant. Allons-y mes amis.

Le sorcier ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et les téléporte dans la salle du trône. En voyant Sofia, sa famille ne peut retenir des cris de joie jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent la façon dont Goodwin regarde l'objet reposant entre les mains de la princesse. Les larmes commencent à couler le long des joues du vieil homme tandis qu'elle s'approche de lui. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'enlacer pour le réconforter et il la remercie avant de lui demander:

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ?

\- Dans la forêt. Elle est tombée du ciel, j'imagine qu'une créature volante à du la dénicher et a répondu à mon appel en me la rendant.

\- Cela prouve qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon fils, déclare Goodwin avant de se poster tout près du roi Roland II en lui lançant un regard grave. Comptez-vous rester sans lever le petit doigt sire ?

\- Et si cela fait parti d'un plan pour tous nous piéger ? Je ne laisserais certainement pas ma fille s'engager dans une aventure aussi périlleuse pour sauver un sorcier qui nous a déjà trahis une fois !

On peut toujours remplacer un sorcier royal mais nul ne peut valoir ma Sofia !

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites Roland ! Votre père aurait honte de vous s'il était là. Je vous signale que vous parlez de mon fils unique ! Il est tout aussi irremplaçable que la princesse !On ne peut perdre ni l'un ni l'autre ... Cedric n'est pas parfait, c'est une évidence, mais personne ne l'est et je ne vous permettrais pas de décider de son destin simplement parce que vous êtes le roi. Jamais votre père n'aurait prononcé pareils propos.

Le monarque regarde le père du disparu qui tremble de rage, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de partir, choquant la reine Miranda qui part à sa suite pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Sofia empêche le vieil homme de les suivre et l'entraîne ailleurs, dans ses appartements pour être plus précis. Elle le fait asseoir sur son sofa de fenêtre et s'adresse à lui avec douceur:

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certaine que mon père finira par se calmer. Cette façon dont vous avez parlé de Cedric ... Vous devriez en discuter avec lui lorsque nous l'aurons sorti du pétrin. J'ai été touchée par ce que vous avez dit.

\- J'en pensais chaque mot. Nul ne peut remplacer un enfant, pas même un qui enchaîne les erreurs. Je ne montre pas souvent mes sentiments, mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Les mots de Roland m'ont donné l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard. Il a insulté mon garçon qui n'est même pas là pour se défendre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire abaisser au rang de pièce d'échec que l'on peut changer à volonté. Et puis, je sais parfaitement que si vous aviez disparu à la place de mon Cedric, mon coeur aurait été tout aussi brisé que maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

\- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Vos sentiments à l'égard de mon fils sautent aux yeux et puis vous comptez beaucoup pour ma femme et moi.

\- Alors vous aussi vous savez que je ...

\- Que vous aimez Cedric ? Bien sûr ! Nous nous en sommes rendu compte depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, mais ce qu'il se passe depuis sa disparition nous a conforté dans cette idée.

La demoiselle est soufflée par cette révélation. Elle ne pensait pas que l'on pouvait si facilement lire son coeur, et elle lui demande:

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez alors votre femme et vous ?

\- Princesse vous êtes la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver à notre Cedric ! s'exclame Winifred, qui cachée dans un coin, a entendu toute la conversation en même temps que Greylock, Ambroise et les amis animaux de Sofia.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous seriez d'accord pour m'intégrer dans votre famille ?, demande-t-elle agréablement surprise par cette réaction de la mère de son aimé.

\- Nous en serions plus qu'enchantés ma belle enfant !

Elle sourit, heureuse, puis elle déclare un peu dépité:

\- C'est une bonne chose, parce que je crois que ma famille n'acceptera jamais que je fréquente Cedric de cette façon. D'ailleurs, vous croyez qu'il ressent la même chose ?

Winifred s'assoit à côté de la jeune femme en souriant puis elle consulte son mari du regard pendant quelques instants. C'était un peu comme s'ils discutaient sans rien dire. Soudain, ils rivent tout deux leurs regards sur elle et répondent en simultané:

\- C'est certain ! Cela se voit lorsqu'il parle de vous, que ce soient vos progrès en magie ou les choses que vous avez faite pour lui. Nous ne l'avons jamais vu aussi heureux avant qu'il ne te connaisse.

La jeune femme sourit et déclare, émue:

\- Cela me remonte le moral. Je vous remercie.

\- C'est nous qui vous remercions d'être si bonne pour notre fils princesse. Il a bien besoin de quelqu'un comme vous dans son entourage.

\- Je me contente d'avoir foi en lui et lui viens en aide quand je le peux. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- Vous vous trompez princesse. Cela signifie beaucoup pour Cedric. Il ne s'en remettrait pas s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

\- C'est pareil pour moi Winifred. Mais, j'ai tellement peur qu'il ne partage pas mes sentiments malgré tout ce que vous venez de me dire ...

\- Vous n'avez qu'un moyen d'en être certaine. Vous devez lui en parler dès que nous l'aurons retrouvé. Il sera ravi, j'en suis sûre !

\- D'accord, vous m'avez convaincue. Je lui dirais ! Si seulement j'arrive à lancer ce sort demain ...

\- À propos de ce sort ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je pense que vous devriez utiliser la baguette de notre famille ma chère.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle a en elle la force de ceux qui l'ont porté avant Cedric et ils n'ont toujours eu qu'une ambition: protéger leur famille et le monde. Je pense que toute cette énergie positive ne pourras que t'aider à réaliser le sort sans problèmes.

Sofia met du temps à digérer ce qu'a dit Goodwin. Elle est surprise par ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour son fils alors qu'ils ne lui ont jamais parus très proches les rares fois où elle les a vus ensembles. Cependant, elle est heureuse d'avoir sa confiance et le remercie pour ça. Un coup frappé à la porte les empêche d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, et Bailey entre. Il annonce que le dîner est prêt à être servi. Nul n'a réalisé qu'autant de temps est passé depuis la dispute entre le roi et le vieil homme. L'estomac de la princesse les encourage encore davantage à suivre le majordome bien qu'aucun mot n'est prononcé durant le repas, pas même par l'extravagante sœur du roi: Tante Lily. Elle a rallié le château en compagnie de son beau chevalier lorsqu'elle a appris ce qu'il se passait.

Dès que leurs assiettes sont vides, les sorciers quittent la table, comme Sofia et conviennent discrètement d'un rendez-vous pour retenter le sortilège sans que les mauvaises ondes de la famille royale ne fassent rater leur projet à nouveau. La princesse se voit confier la baguette de famille de Cedric et retourne à sa chambre. Elle se met en chemise de nuit puis se glisse sous les draps en gardant précieusement la baguette avec elle, juste au cas où. Mais, le lendemain, elle ne montre pas le bout de son nez. Les sorciers, réalisant les premiers sont absence, se précipitent dans sa chambre et la trouvent endormie, ensorcelée. Ils ignorent ce qui se trouve à la source de ce sort mais font tout pour le briser.

Pendant ce temps, elle ne fait que penser à celui qu'elle aime et qui lui manque tant. À l'occasion, dans son sommeil enchanté, des images s'imposent à elle. Tantôt elle voit son sourire lorsqu'elle arrivait à pratiquer un sort particulièrement difficile. D'autre fois, elle entend son rire, si doux, lorsqu'elle lui racontait les bêtises des animaux des environs. Parfois elle ne voyait que du violet, qui lui rappelait sa robe de sorcier et l'odeur de brûlé, de plante, de sucrerie, et de vieux livre, qu'elle dégage. Elle voit aussi ses jeux avec Ambroise, la joie qu'elle lisait dans son regard chaque fois qu'elle passait la porte de son atelier, mais aussi les fois où ils ont pris soin l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient malades.

Ces derniers souvenirs la font pleurer et l'énergie, toujours là quand la princesse nécessite du soutien, intervient. Devant les yeux stupéfaits des sorciers, seuls au chevet de Sofia parce que sa famille est encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle a dit la veille à son père et par les mots de Goodwin, l'énergie prend la forme d'un corbeau au plumage noir et blanc. L'oiseau caresse la joue de la princesse et sèche ses pleurs. Ensuite, il prononce une formule magie et sans même qu'il n'ai de baguette dans son bec, le sort a pour résultat de provoquer le réveil de la demoiselle. Elle ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé mais Greylock comble ses lacunes et elle remercie l'oiseau avant de manger un morceau rapidement. Le drôle de corbeau disparaît sans un bruit au moment même où Sofia prononce le sort qui va lui permettre de trouver Cedric. Un rayon violet émerge de la baguette et fait apparaître dans le jardin secret les ancêtres de ce dernier. Tous lui sourient et le plus ancien d'entre eux, revêtu d'une robe de sorcier pourpre et dorée, se détache du groupe et s'assoit à côté d'elle pour lui parler:

\- Il est rare qu'une personne ne possédant pas notre sang dans ses veines puisse utiliser notre baguette sans que quoi que ce soit d'horrible ne lui arrive.

\- La chose horrible est arrivée avant même que je ne retrouve cet objet vénérable sorcier. L'un de vos derniers descendants a disparu et il fallait que j'utilise une source d'énergie positive importante pour qu'un sortilège me permette de le retrouver.

\- Hum je vois ... Me permets-tu de consulter ton esprit petite ? Je dois voir si tu es sincère avant de te laisser poursuivre ton projet.

\- Allez-y. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

L'ancêtre de Cedric sourit de plus belle puis enveloppe le corps de Sofia d'une aura pourpre tout en plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il ressent toute la puissance de l'amour qu'elle porte à son descendant ainsi que l'inquiétude qui la ronge. En explorant ses souvenirs il constate qu'elle est plusieurs fois intervenue auprès de ses descendants et qu'elle est toujours prête à aider ceux qui requière son intervention,, et ce, qu'ils soient humains ou animaux.

Lorsqu'il interrompt son examen, il affiche une expression ravie et dépose la jeune femme sur le sol avant de lui rendre la baguette en disant:

\- Vous avez une âme pure princesse Sofia. Ce sera un honneur pour nous de vous venir en aide. Nous avons toujours veillé à ce que la baguette déchoit au plus méritant de la famille et Cedric en est digne autant que vous. Nous réapparaîtrons à l'occasion en cas de besoin. Bonne chance !

\- Merci beaucoup. A la prochaine.

Les sorciers disparaissent pour retourner au coeur de la baguette qui cesse de luire puis elle peut enfin lancer le sort. Elle croise les doigts pour que cela fonctionne et quand elle voit briller la broche qu'elle a accrochée à sa robe au niveau de sa poitrine, elle bondit de joie. Ils se rendent alors au château pour récupérer de quoi soigner les éventuelles blessures de Cedric, ainsi qu'un véhicule afin de rejoindre sa prison au plus vite. Malheureusement, le roi n'entend pas les laisser partir si facilement et la fine équipe se retrouve enfermée dans les donjons. Aucun des sorciers n'est parvenu à conserver sa baguette, même celle de la famille de Cedric rejoint un coffre de la salle du trésor royal. Désespérée par l'attitude de son père qui se bute à dire qu'il ne fait cela que pour sa sécurité, elle enfouit la tête dans ses mains pour pleurer. Elle ne peut même pas trouver de réconfort auprès des autres car son père a veillé à ce qu'ils soient placés dans des cellules séparées.

Elle ignore à quelle distance ils se trouvent mais quelque chose entend ses sanglots et vient prendre place à ses côtés. Il s'agit de l'énergie, elle fait s'endormir la princesse puis entre une nouvelle fois dans ses rêves. Comme dans son songe précédent, la jeune femme fait face à la silhouette de son aimé, et il peut parler lorsque la sphère de lumière entre en lui:

\- Ne pleure pas ma princesse. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment, je le ressens dans tes yeux, mais tu ne dois pas perdre espoir.

\- Tu me manques tellement Cedric et tes parents ont peur que l'on arrive pas à te sauver.

\- Je le sais. Mais, mes ancêtres t'ont bien permit d'utiliser la baguette de famille n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Il lui sourit et la regarde dans les yeux avant de dire:

\- Tu portes leur marque sur toi. Ils ont gravé leur présence dans ton aura lorsqu'ils ont procédé à l'inspection de tes souvenirs. Il y a déjà eu des cas d'utilisation de cette baguette par d'autres que nous, mais même si on a peu d'informations, on sait qu'ils altèrent l'aura de ces personnes particulières. A certaines occasions, ils ont également marqué la personne physiquement, la désignant de fait comme apte à utiliser la baguette en cas de problèmes. Je pense que tu devrais essayer d'appeler mes ancêtres. Ils devraient venir t'aider.

La jeune femme émerge de son songe et met en application le conseil de Cedric, bien contente que son père ne connaisse pas les propriétés particulières de la baguette familiale de leur sorcier royal. Elle se remémore les visages des sorciers ancestraux et les appellent à l'aide de toute la force dont son esprit dispose. Ailleurs dans le palais, ressentant son appel à l'aide, une silhouette drapée de pourpre émerge de la baguette, l'utilisant pour rejoindre Sofia. Cette dernière bondit à son cou et il lui rend son étreinte avant de lui remettre la baguette pour finalement y retourner. La jeune femme emploie un sort pour quitter sa prison et libère ses alliés.

Ils parviennent à subtiliser des provisions en cuisine, au nez et à la barbe de Bailey puis récupèrent discrètement une calèche volante, la rendant impossible à repérer avant qu'ils ne quittent le château en volant. L'énergie fait en sorte que ceux qui restent au château ne puissent pas les suivre puis satisfaite, elle aide l'engin à aller plus vite. Les rennes du véhicule sont aux mains de la princesse tandis que Winifred, le regard rivé sur la broche, lui indique s'ils se rapprochent ou non de l'endroit où Cedric est retenu. Ils se voient bientôt obligés d'atterrir pour que les chevaux puissent se reposer et l'heure du déjeuner est sonnée par le clocher d'un village non loin. La pause ne dure pas longtemps, juste ce qu'il faut pour manger, puis ils reprennent leur périple.

En survolant la forêt où Sofia a récupéré la baguette de famille de son adoré, ils sont attaqués par des créatures très agressives qui se cognent au dôme magique mis en place par l'énergie. Prenant en compte la présence de ces choses en plus de la brillance de la broche, la petite équipe de sauvetage en vient à la conclusion qu'ils ne sont pas loin de la cachette de celui qui leur pose tant de problèmes. Ils arrivent devant une montagne sinistre, dégageant une importante quantité de magie noire. La seule lumière qui se dégage des environs est celle de la broche de Sofia ainsi que la sphère qui vole tout près d'elle, clairement visible cette fois. La jeune femme approche sa main de cet étrange allié, mais la boule s'éloigne comme pour leur indiquer le chemin. N'ayant rien à perdre, le groupe poursuit la lumière à travers le méli-mélo de tunnels qui court le cœur de la montagne. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans une caverne bien plus grosse que toutes les autres, ils savent qu'ils ont trouvé leur destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: L'art de guérir.

Ambroise est envoyé en éclaireur afin qu'ils puissent savoir ce que fait l'ennemi et où est Cedric. Il revient et les informe que le sorcier masqué n'est pas loin. Il torture Cedric alors que ce dernier est inconscient. Heureusement que tout le monde sait contenir sa rage, parce que sinon, ils auraient été pris la main dans le sac sans même avoir eu le temps de délivrer celui qu'ils sont venus libérer. Ils arrivent à passer derrière leur ennemi sans qu'il ne les remarquent puis l'attaquent par surprise. Il se retrouve ligoté par un sort de Winifred après avoir été assommé par la puissante force de frappe de Goodwin, rendu furieux par l'état de son fils qu'il peut voir plus loin dans la grotte, puis Greylock lui rajoute un bâillon, au cas où, juste au moment où Sofia se rend près de Cedric. Il est dans un état si misérable qu'elle entend à peine les battements de son coeur. Les pleurs ne tardent pas à secouer la jeune femme malgré la réconfortante présence de l'énergie à ses côtés. Cela prend quelques secondes avant que Sofia ne réalise que cette apparition qui l'aide depuis le début de ce cauchemar est en réalité une manifestation de l'âme de Cedric. Elle tourne alors les yeux vers la sphère qui flotte doucement et lui demande:

\- Comment est-ce que tu as pu être séparé de ton corps de cette façon Cédric ?

En l'entendant s'adresser à une chose n'ayant pas de consistance, les sorciers, peu rassurés dans cette ambiance sinistre se rapprochent pour entendre la réponse de la boule de lumière.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite et prend d'abord sa vraie apparence puis s'adresse à ses interlocuteurs en souriant malgré la douleur que lui cause cette séparation avec son enveloppe physique:

\- C'est ce fou qui m'a fait ça, il a détaché mon esprit de mon corps. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse renverser ce sort sans son aide. Je suis tellement content que vous êtes parvenus à trouver !

\- Tu nous as bien aidé Cedric. J'aurais dû me douter que cette sphère qui me suivait partout ne pouvait être que toi. Maintenant, il est temps de rentrer pour que papa ouvre enfin les yeux.

\- Attendez une minute ! On ne peut pas repartir sans mon roi ! Cedric, sais-tu où est Magnus ?

\- Il est dans la grotte juste à côté, tu prends la première à droite en sortant d'ici.

\- Merci mon ami. Je suis certain que l'on trouvera une solution pour ton problème.

\- Merci à toi Grey. Maintenant, hâte toi de libérer ton souverain avant qu'il ne se fasse mal. Il passe son temps à cogner ses chaînes contre le mur comme un bourrin dans l'espoir de les faire céder.

Le brun se retient de rire en imaginant la scène puis suit les indications de son collègue.

Pendant que Greylock libère son souverain en lui appliquant quelques soins, Sofia tente de relier ensembles les deux parties de Cedric, mais n'arrive à rien. Elle décide alors de s'emparer des livres de leur prisonnier afin de trouver le contre-sort.

En même temps, Goodwin et Winifred, jettent des sorts de soin sur le corps immobile de leur fils, dont la poitrine se soulève à peine. Ils sont tous les deux au bord des larmes mais se retiennent afin de ne pas davantage troubler la princesse qui galère à se concentrer. L'esprit du sorcier royal va de ses parents à son apprentie et réalise qu'il à un moyen de soutirer l'information désirée à celui qui est à la cause de ce micmac. Il entre donc dans son corps et le tourmente en jouant avec ses peurs jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau. Il retourne ensuite auprès des autres qui l'attendaient pour s'en aller. Le repère du criminel est scellé par précaution en attendant qu'il soit examiné par le conseil des sorciers. Le corps de Cedric est installé dans la calèche et est maintenu par ses parents tandis que Magnus et Greylock gardent un oeil sur l'affreux sorcier. Sofia quant à elle, prend les commandes du véhicule, l'esprit de Cedric flottant à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils retournent au palais ce sont des cris scandalisés qui parviennent à leurs oreilles sans qu'ils n'y prêtent véritablement attention. Greylock enferme le prisonnier dans les geôles après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait rien sur lui pour s'échapper. Goodwin et Winifred emmènent leur fils dans leur chambre en compagnie de Sofia et la laissent seule avec lui un instant afin de résumer la situation au roi. L'esprit du blessé vole toujours autour de son corps, en silence, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme tombe de fatigue, épuisée par la tension qu'à fait naître en elle toute cette histoire. Il décide alors de lui expliquer comment procéder à sa réunification en passant par le biais de ses rêves comme il l'a fait les deux fois précédentes.

Cette fois, en le voyant arriver, elle lui saute littéralement au cou. Il prend quelques instants pour l'apaiser puis il lui dit en souriant:

\- J'ai trouvé une solution pour remédier à mon état. Je l'ai arrachée à mon kidnappeur. Surtout, ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait, j'ai honte d'avoir laissé mon côté maléfique ressortir pour ça ...

\- Chut ..., lui dit-elle en posant délicatement son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Tu n'as pas eu d'autres choix, et puis, s'il avait été à ta place il aurait probablement fait pire que toi.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison, dit-il après avoir ôté le doigt de la princesse scellant ses lèvres.

\- Je t'écoute, détaille moi la procédure à mettre en place.

\- Est-ce que ça te déranges si on s'assoit ? Je me sens un peu patraque ...

\- Ce doit être parce que ton enveloppe physique se meurt, cela déteint sur ton esprit. Viens, on va s'installer sur la balancelle sous le pommier de mon jardin secret.

Tout à coup, le décor du rêve se modifie afin de devenir la place présentement citée par Sofia et les voilà tous deux confortablement installés sur des coussins moelleux. Pendant quelques instants, ils se contentent de se regarder, profitant du calme apaisant des lieux et écoutent leurs battements de cœurs qui sont en harmonie. Le sorcier se lance ensuite dans une explication en détail pour que la jeune femme puisse réunir les deux parts de lui-même:

\- Lorsque je sortirais de ta tête, tu devras prendre dans une main ma baguette de famille.

Il associe parole et geste avant de poursuivre:

\- Dans l'autre, tu te saisiras de ma main droite. Tu devras garder la baguette rivée sur mon corps tandis que ta main fera le lien avec mon esprit. De préférence, pendant que tu feras cela, ne garde en mémoire que des souvenirs positifs afin d'être sûre que rien n'aille de travers. Une fois que tu te sens prêtes, tu prononces distinctement la formule magique suivante: Reunitas corpus immetium. Vas-y prononce les mots de la formule, il ne faudrait pas que tu te trompes tout à l'heure.

Elle s'applique à répéter les termes du sort et mémorise les consignes avant de le laisser partir au moment où elle se réveille. Sans prêter attention aux regards inquiets qui se posent sur elle, elle attrape la baguette de famille de Cedric ainsi que la main de son esprit. Elle se concentre ensuite sur ses souvenirs les plus joyeux et invoque la puissance des ancêtres. Le sorcier à la robe pourpre ne tarde pas à apparaître devant elle et lui demande:

\- Je suppose que notre aide sera la bienvenue pour cette mission ?

\- Toute aide sera la bienvenue, répond-elle avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'assemblée en leur conseillant de songer à des choses très positives, puis elle énonce la formule magique:

\- Reunitas corpus immetium !

Tout le monde reste sans voix tandis que la baguette devient de plus en plus brillante.

Soudain, une explosion d'énergie magique envahit tout le palais avant de se concentrer dans le corps de Cédric. Une ligne apparaît entre ce dernier et son esprit, se rétrécissant au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent. Lorsque les deux fusionnent, un énorme flash fait fermer les yeux à tous les présents avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle est venue. La première à réagir une fois les ancêtres retournés dans la baguette, c'est Sofia, qui se précipite aux côtés de Cedric qui ouvre les yeux pile à cet instant. Il rive son regard sur elle et arrive à articuler une phrase avant de s'évanouir:

\- Tu as réussi, merci Sofia.

Elle s'assoit à côté de lui sur le matelas et pose une main sur son front, il est brûlant ! Elle demande à un serviteur de chercher le médecin royal tandis qu'un autre lui amène un linge propre et une bassine d'eau froide. Elle s'occupe de réguler sa température alors que ses parents les entourent pour lancer des sorts de soin sur les plaies les plus graves. Ils s'occupent aussi de lever les mauvais sorts que le kidnappeur a utilisé pour compliquer la guérison de sa victime si jamais quelqu'un arrivait à la lui arracher. Une fois que c'est fait, le médecin arrive pour prendre la relève avec des méthodes plus classiques. Il met tout le monde dehors mis à part ses assistants et Goodwin, Winifred ainsi que Sofia, gagnent la salle du trône où les attendent tous les autres. La jeune femme résiste de justesse à son envie de dire ses quatre vérités à son père grâce à Ambroise qui vient se percher sur son épaule et s'enquiert de la santé de son maître. Elle caresse le plumage de l'oiseau puis déclare:

\- Il est maintenant en un seul morceau, cependant, il est malade. On ne peut pas savoir s'il va s'en sortir avant que le médecin n'ait fini de l'ausculter.

\- Il est loin d'être sorti d'affaire dans ce cas, dit le roi. Allez-vous rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri Goodwin et Winifred ?

\- Bien évidemment. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour le laisser seul ici maintenant.

Cette réaction de Goodwin fait naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Sofia, mais elle n'a pas encore pardonné son père pour son jugement trop attife de Cedric. Le couple de sorciers se retire, ils sortent du château pour attendre les derniers membres de leur famille: Cordélia, la petite soeur de Cedric âgée de 29 ans et Calista sa fille de 9 ans. Elles ont été averties la veille de la disparition de Cedric et étaient en chemin lorsqu'ils ont reçu un message leur annonçant le retour de ce dernier au château ainsi que son état de santé dramatique. Elles ne vont pas tarder à arriver et Sofia décide de patienter avec les deux sorciers, bien que sa mère semble vouloir qu'elle reste pour parler à son père. Elle se poste entre les deux parents inquiets et sent le bras de Goodwin entourer ses épaules pour lui remonter le moral alors qu'elle caresse Ambroise qui, entre temps, s'est assoupi dans ses bras. De lourds battements d'ailes précèdent l'arrivée d'un carrosse emportant les deux C au château. La petite fille bondit littéralement dans les bras de sa grand-mère en émergeant du véhicule. Sa mère, plus réservée, se contente de descendre avec l'aide du cocher.

Elle embrasse son père sans oublier de saluer Sofia, bien qu'elle trouve leur proximité assez bizarre. Elle a l'explication deux jours plus tard lorsqu'ils peuvent enfin aller voir Cedric tous ensemble. La jeune femme caresse, avec une tendresse non feinte, la joue de son frère tandis qu'Ambroise dort au creux de son autre bras. L'amour de la princesse pour le sorcier saute aux yeux et elle sourit, enchantée que quelqu'un se préoccupe autant de la santé de Cedric. Elle sait aussi qu'elle a participé au fait que son grand frère est devenu le grand homme qu'il est maintenant et à son sauvetage, pour ça, elle lui en sera toujours reconnaissante. Elle prend place à côté de Sofia et dit:

\- Mon frère est plus costaud qu'il en à l'air. Je suis certaine qu'il se réveillera bientôt. Il a de la chance de t'avoir pour veiller sur lui tu sais. Tu as toujours été là pour lui lorsque je ne pouvais pas l'aider et je te remercie de l'avoir sauvé.

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas, c'était vraiment un endroit horrible ...

\- Tu es amoureuse de lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment se fait-il que vous arriviez tous à lire en moi si facilement ?

\- C'est parce que nous te connaissons presque aussi bien que Ceddy depuis le temps que l'on fréquente ta famille, répond Cordélia en souriant.

Sofia rougit, honteuse de si mal masquer ce qu'elle ressent, tandis que le corbeau s'agite dans ses bras, comme tourmenté par un cauchemar. Elle n'hésite qu'un instant avant de le réveiller et sait qu'elle a bien fait lorsqu'il lui jette un regard reconnaissant. Elle le caresse puis lui demande:

\- Tu as encore fait un mauvais rêve concernant Cedric ?

\- Oui. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ... Les images deviennent de pire en pire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ambroise. Ton maître est en de bonnes mains ici. Regarde-le, il se porte déjà mieux que lorsque nous l'avons sorti de cette grotte.

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne serais parfaitement serein que lorsqu'il aura repris conscience.

\- C'est la même chose pour nous tous mon bel oiseau. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment, c'est attendre, même si cela doit durer plus de quelques jours. On ne doit pas perdre confiance. Il se réveillera au moment opportun.

\- J'aimerais tant pouvoir dormir sans craindre d'être tourmenté par ce que je verrais dans mes rêves.

\- Nous allons regarder dans les livres de l'atelier de Cedric, nous trouverons peut-être une recette de potion ou quelque chose dans ce style.

Le corbeau croasse d'approbation et après qu'ils ont tous deux salué la famille de Cedric, ils gagnent son atelier et fouillent ses livres de magie. Ils mettent la main sur ce qui aidera Ambroise: une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Ils la préparent avec soin et rejoignent le reste de la maisonnée à l'heure du dîner. Ce soir-là, après avoir mangé, il s'installe dans son nid douillet aménagé dans sa cage, et teste l'efficacité de la mixture, la première préparée par Sofia sans le soutien de son mentor.

Lorsqu'elle rejoint à son tour le royaume du sommeil, la jeune femme rêve que Cedric l'appelle et ne pouvant plus dormir après ça, elle décide de se lever pour aller à la chambre où il est soigné. Elle y entre en faisant le moins de bruit possible et le trouve éveillé, en train de tenter de se redresser. Elle l'en empêche en plaçant délicatement sa main sur son torse pour le rabattre sur le matelas. Il lui sourit, heureux de la voir et en caressant sa joue, il dit:

\- Tu m'as entendu. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je ne suis pas en train de rêver, même si je peux te toucher. Je suis content d'être enfin de retour au palais.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à croire à un rêve. Entendre ta voix me fait un bien fou. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi dès que j'ai constaté ta disparition.

\- Je m'en doute Sofia. Mais dis moi ... Comment va ma famille ? Et Ambroise ? Je ne m'en remettrais jamais de ne pas avoir résisté à ce sort qui m'a contraint à l'enfermer sans le nourrir.

\- Rassure toi, tout le monde va bien. Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter autant, tu es encore en convalescence.

Il lui souris et déclare sincèrement:

\- Comme tu voudras Sofia. C'est toi la princesse ici.

\- Tu m'as manqué Cedric, je me sentais toute bizarre sans toi, comme si ...

\- ... une part de toi manquait à l'appel ?

Elle le regarde intriguée puis demande:

\- Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ?

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens parce que j'ai eu cette impression moi aussi quand j'ai été enlevé.

Je me demande si ... Non. Tu ne peux pas éprouver ça pour moi !

\- Que penses-tu que je ne puisse pas éprouver pour toi Cedric ?

Il murmure sa réponse d'une voix tellement basse qu'il pense qu'elle n'entend pas ces mots:

\- De l'amour.

Fort heureusement, la princesse est dotée d'une excellente ouïe et elle lui dit:

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la façon dont je me suis imaginé t'avouer mes sentiments, mais bon je me lance ! Je t'aime Cedric et je voudrais que l'on ne soit plus jamais séparé, que ce soit par mon père ou un fou diabolique prêt à tout pour dominer le monde.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ... Tu es amoureuse de moi ?

\- Vois-tu quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ?

\- Non, mais ... Comment est-ce que les nôtres vont prendre cette nouvelle ?

La jeune femme rit puis devant l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur elle ajoute:

\- Il n'y aura certainement pas de problèmes du côté de ta famille, ils ont compris mes sentiments depuis longtemps déjà. Tout comme Greylock. Et ils sont tous très heureux de savoir que je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi !

\- Ils ont tous accepté tes sentiments à mon égard ?

\- Oui ! Combien de fois est-ce qu'il va falloir que je te le répète pour que tu me croies ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Autant de fois que tu le souhaites ...

Il se crispe soudain de douleur et retient un cri, il a fait un faux mouvement en enlaçant la princesse. Celle-ci applique un sort de guérison sur la zone douloureuse puis ne peut davantage réprimer son désir d'embrasser Cedric. Elle scelle leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre et passionné que lui rend son amoureux après qu'ils ont tous deux repris leur souffle.

\- Ma belle princesse, je suis comme sur un nuage. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles d'un sorcier tel que moi, même pas capable de se défendre seul contre le mal.

\- Arrête donc de te dénigrer. La famille et les amis sont faits pour s'entre-aider. Sans les autres, je ne serais pas parvenue à te trouver. Ils ont tous mis la main à la patte, même si ma famille, du moins mon père, avait des œillères.

\- Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu t'entendes si bien avec ma famille.

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau. Tes parents m'ont avoué qu'ils m'ont appréciée dès que j'aie passé la porte de leur cottage lors de ma journée des bonnes actions en compagnie de mes amies boutons d'or. Je devrais les prévenir de ton réveil, ils seront soulagés de savoir que tu as ouvert les yeux, surtout Ambroise. Ce pauvre oiseau fait des cauchemars à répétition depuis que l'on t'a récupéré là-bas.

A la pensée d'avoir fait souffrir son meilleur ami à plumes, Cedric a envie de pleurer mais Sofia le serre dans ses bras avec douceur et bientôt, les sanglots se dissipent, remplacés par la voix de la jeune femme qui lance une formule de communication. Par ce biais, elle contacte les parents de Cedric qui les rejoignent quelques minutes après avec sa soeur et sa nièce. Cette dernière bondit sur le matelas et s'apprête à sauter sur son oncle de la même façon lorsque Sofia l'intercepte en la prenant par la taille. D'abord irritée par cette intervention, ne reconnaissant pas tout de suite le visage de la jeune femme dans l'obscurité, la fillette râle avant d'entendre la voix mélodieuse de la princesse qu'elle apprécie beaucoup:

\- Doucement Calista. Ton oncle à besoin de repos. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il reste dans ce lit plus longtemps que nécessaire n'est-ce pas ?

La fillette fait la moue mais fini par dire:

\- Désolée Sofia je ne t'avais pas reconnue. D'accord, je serais patiente. Je peux lui faire un bisou et un câlin au moins ?

\- Bien sûr du moment que tu ne lui fais pas mal.

La petite sourit puis enlace son oncle avec une douceur inhabituelle de la part de cette enfant.

Elle a souvent tendance à être un peu brusque au vu de son jeune âge. Cette attitude fait beaucoup rire Cedric qui se sent sur-protégé et regarde ses parents, surpris de lire du soulagement ainsi que de la joie dans les yeux de son père. Son étonnement augmente encore lorsqu'il s'assoit sur son lit et l'embrasse sur les joues en lui disant:

\- Ne t'avise pas de me refaire un coup pareil fiston. Te voir dans un état aussi lamentable m'a brisé le coeur. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'une telle chose arrive tu m'entends ? Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne sembles le penser et je n'ai jamais aussi mal dormi que ces derniers jours.

Ému par la révélation de son père, Cedric laisse des larmes couler le long de sa peau tandis qu'il l'enlace avec affection et déclare:

\- Je te promets d'être plus prudent à l'avenir. Tout ce que je voulais depuis mon enfance, c'est que tu me dises au moins une fois que tu tenais à moi autant qu'à ma soeur qui à toujours été ta favorite.

\- Je t'aime tant mon fils. Comment as-tu pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je préférais ta soeur ? J'ai le même amour pour chaque membre de ma famille.

\- Mais ... Tu ne le dis jamais ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je restais dans mon coin quand j'étais petit.

Le vieil homme resserre doucement sa prise sur son fils et lui dit:

\- Je suis tellement désolé mon garçon. J'aurais du m'en rendre compte depuis longtemps.

Sentant la sincérité dans les paroles de son père, le sorcier à la mèche blanche déclare:

\- Je te pardonne papa. Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour que tu m'ouvres ton coeur.

\- Tu sais bien qu'avec l'âge tout le monde devient un peu lent.

Ils rient tous les deux jusqu'à ce que la douleur se rappelle aux souvenirs de Cedric et que sa princesse ne le force à se réinstaller dans son lit de façon plus convenable. Ils prennent ensuite congé de lui pour laisser le médecin évaluer l'avancement de sa guérison. Incapables d'aller se recoucher, les membres de la famille du blessé ainsi que Sofia vont s'installer dans le salon, devant l'âtre brûlant. Les amis animaux de la princesse les rejoignirent et elle ordonna à un serviteur que leur soit apporté des tasses de chocolat chaud ainsi que des couvertures. Une fois cela fait, ils se mettent à discuter de tout et de rien en attendant que le médecin passe les voir pour leur donner des nouvelles de Cedric qui a eu une espèce de rechute due à ses blessures et aux sortilèges qu'il a subi.

Toute cette agitation finie par attirer l'attention du couple royal qui quitte ses appartements en chemise de nuit pour s'enquérir de la situation. Leur fille s'apprête à leur résumer la situation lorsque Goodwin la prend de vitesse et se charge de cela à sa place. Elle décide alors de se rasseoir et Clovis ainsi qu'Ambroise se blottissent contre elle pour la rassurer sur la suite des événements. Le roi reste bouche bée après avoir entendu les paroles de l'ancien sorcier royal et est peiné par l'état de celui en poste actuellement. Il lui présente également des excuses pour avoir cru qu'il était un traître puis s'assoit près de sa fille qui ne prononce pas un mot malgré les efforts paternels pour la faire sortir de son mutisme. Seule l'intervention de sa mère finit par la décider à dire quelque chose:

\- Je ne te pardonnerais que lorsque Cedric sera sorti d'affaire et pas avant !

Sur ces mots, elle prend la poudre d'escampette et d'un coup de baguette, regagne sa chambre pour essayer de dormir un peu. Clovis et Ambroise lui tiennent compagnie et pour une fois, aucun cauchemar ne vient troubler leur sommeil. Elle rêve d'une sortie romantique avec son sorcier, il fait pousser pour elle les plus jolies fleurs, l'emmène pique-niquer au bord d'un lac et enchante des instruments afin qu'ils jouent une mélodie romantique. Seulement, au moment où ils vont s'échanger un baiser, elle est réveillée par Bailey.

Il est rare de le voir dans un tel état d'affolement et, encore un peu endormie, la princesse ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'il vient de dire, jusqu'à ce que Goodwin entre à son tour et s'exclame:

\- Mon fils a à nouveau disparu !

Cela achève de réveiller Sofia qui se prend comme une douche froide puis après s'être habillée, elle accompagne les deux hommes à la chambre de convalescence de son aimé. Elle examine les lieux et constate que contrairement à la dernière fois, tout est resté en état.

Elle élabore deux hypothèses:

\- Hum... Soit il a été kidnappé par quelqu'un de plus soigneux que le sorcier diabolique enfermé dans nos cachots. Soit il est somnambule et est simplement allé faire un tour dehors. Après tout, le soleil n'est pas encore levé, on devrait tous encore être au lit à cette heure.

Elle lance un sort afin de voir si des traces d'énergie de magie noire se trouvent là, ce qui appuierait sa première idée, mais il n'y a rien de ce genre. Elle suppose donc que la deuxième possibilité est plus probable. Elle réfléchit alors à des endroits où il aurait pu aller et à quelques lieux à l'esprit. Sans rien dire à personne, elle les visite les uns après les autres avec Ambroise et fini par le trouver dans une forêt semblable à celle de son rêve. Il est assis au bord d'une falaise, les pieds dans le vide et semble regarder le soleil se lever. Elle s'approche de lui et le corbeau l'informe qu'il dort toujours, de plus, ils ne sont pas seuls. Baguette en main, la jeune femme demande:

\- Qui est là ?

\- Doucement princesse Sofia. Je ne suis pas une ennemie, déclare une silhouette qui se détache de la lumière rayonnante de l'astre du jour. Je m'appelle Camilla, je suis la marraine de Cedric et je suis venue faire en sorte que toutes traces de son enlèvement ne demeurent qu'un lointain souvenir. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour empêcher mon pendant négatif de lui faire du mal, mais je n'ai pas été assez forte pour veiller sur lui. Sans vous, je n'aurais rien pu faire.

Lorsque la silhouette se précise devant la jeune femme, elle réalise que son interlocutrice est une fée revêtue d'une étincelante robe dorée, un diadème en bronze serti de rubis reposant sur une chevelure argentée et bouclée. Elle la salue poliment avant de lui demander:

\- Pourquoi ne pouviez-vous pas intervenir plus tôt ?

\- L'énergie noire de mon pendant était encore trop présente sur Cedric hier. Mais après que vous vous soyez avoué vos sentiments respectifs et qu'il eu fait la paix avec son père, il a été totalement libéré de ce qui pesait sur sa conscience. C'est ce qu'il me manquait pour être libérée à mon tour.

\- Je comprends un peu mieux. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

\- Soigner Cedric de manière définitive puis vous raccompagner tous les deux au château, ensuite, je verrais ce que je déciderais de faire.

\- Je vous en prie faite donc. Nous avons essayé à plusieurs reprises mais rien ne semble pouvoir le soulager de façon efficace.

Camilla sourit puis elle invite Sofia à s'approcher et lui indique de prendre les mains de Cedric avant de prononcer distinctement une formule magique:

\- Amor vectorius eternitam !

Le duo se retrouve enveloppé dans un tourbillon violet et lorsque ce dernier se dissipe, Cedric est éveillé, revêtu d'un costume blanc, une rose violette à la boutonnière, un nœud jaune autour du cou et sa baguette en main. Quant à l'élue de son coeur, elle est passée de sa simple robe violette pâle, à une éblouissante robe blanche avec des motifs floraux de sa couleur favorite. Un diadème, comme d'habitude, maintient ses cheveux en place, sauf que celui-ci est entièrement violet avec seulement une émeraude au milieu et ressemble à un enchevêtrement de branches. Ils restent quelques instants à s'admirer l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que Cedric remarque la présence de sa marraine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur:**

Désolée pour le retard tout le monde. Mais voilà avec mon stage et tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ce chapitre avant aujourd'hui.

Donc, voici la suite des péripéties de Cedric et Sofia.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont lues et me donnent la motivation de continuer à écrire.

J'adresse un remerciement spécial à Sapyrrha qui a été la première à laisser une review à l'une de mes histoire.

Bonne Lecture à toutes et tous !

* * *

Chapitre 4: Torture et révélation.

Il effectue une révérence pour la saluer puis la gratifie d'un baise main avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Sofia sourit devant cette démonstration d'affection de la part de son amoureux à une membre à part entière de sa famille. Il recentre ensuite son attention sur elle et présente la fée comme étant sa marraine mais aussi sa tante. Ce qui explique l'air de famille, notamment le nez pointu, la jeune femme en vient donc à la conclusion qu'elle doit être la demi sœur de Winifred et ravie lorsque Cedric ne la présente pas comme la Princesse Sofia, mais plutôt comme son apprentie, sa meilleure amie, sa sauveuse et sa princesse Sofia.

Cela fait sourire la fée puis le couple lui demande:

\- Pourquoi nous avez-vous habillé de la sorte ?

\- Je voulais vous faire essayé des tenues que je compte vous offrir comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Il fallait bien que je me fasse une idée de votre taille avant non ?

\- En voilà une idée originale ! Est-ce que vous voulez bien nous rendre nos vêtements habituels marraine ? demande Cedric fort poliment.

\- Pas de problème, tout ce que tu voudras mon filleul adoré.

Ni une ni deux, les revoilà habillés comme chaque jours, fins prêts à retourner au château en compagnie de leur invitée de dernière minute qui les suit en bondissant de joie. Il s'agit là d'une fée bien plus enjouée que les trois directrices de l'académie royale et Sofia se dit que vu le caractère de Winifred, elles sont vraiment des sœurs complémentaires.

Une fois qu'ils sont de retour à l'abri des murailles de la place forte, Sofia appelle les habitants à se montrer et tous répondent présent avec en tête de ligne la famille de Cedric, suivie de près par la royauté puis Bailey et le reste des serviteurs. Goodwin ne réprime pas sa joie de voir son fils intacte, pas plus que Winifred, Cordélia et Calista d'ailleurs. Ils se jettent tous à son cou et le sorcier royal se serrait effondré par terre si Sofia ne lui servait pas d'appuis. Une fois que sa famille le laisse respirer, il est assailli par le médecin qui désire lui faire subir d'autres tests.

Heureusement, sa marraine parvient à convaincre le docteur de laisser Cedric tranquille puis peut enfin saluer sa grande sœur. Le roi invite Camilla à rester puis entraîne sa fille ailleurs pour une discussion en privé même si elle n'a pas l'air d'en avoir envie. Il s'excuse d'avoir mal jugé le sorcier et lui promet de ne plus dire du mal de lui. Elle accepte de lui laisser une chance, mais il vaut mieux qu'il s'y tienne cette fois-ci, s'il ne veut pas risquer de perdre sa petite dernière. Lorsque cette conversation fort pénible est terminée, la princesse se réfugie dans son jardin secret en attendant qu'arrive l'heure du déjeuner. C'est sans surprise qu'elle y trouve Cedric et Ambroise, ils ne remarquent pas immédiatement son arrivée tant ils sont occupés à jouer l'un avec l'autre.

Cet instant étant précieux pour les deux amis qui n'ont pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se divertir depuis le retour du sorcier au château, Sofia se contente de les observer jusqu'à ce qu'une chute ne la fasse rire, trahissant sa présence. Elle vient bien entendu en aide à celui qui s'est cassé la figure, mais n'empêche qu'elle est prise d'un sacré fou rire. Son amoureux, une fois qu'elle a retrouvé son calme, lui bande les yeux puis la conduit dans un coin un peu plus reculé du jardin, qu'il a trouvé en l'attendant. Une fois sa vue de retour, Sofia s'émerveille devant le spectacle qui s'offre à elle.

Un immense arc-en-ciel passe juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, des oiseaux et autres créatures en tout genres volent dans le ciel et un orchestre joue autour d'une piste de danse en damier violet et bleu. Cedric lui tend une main pour l'inviter à valser et elle accepte timidement mais tous deux s'avèrent être d'excellents danseurs. Ils perdent toute notion du temps et ce n'est que lorsque l'horloge du château sonne midi qu'ils réalisent qu'ils sont en retard. D'un coup de baguette Cedric fait tout disparaître puis les conduit dans la grande salle à manger. Il accompagne sa bien-aimée à sa place avant de s'installer entre sa mère et sa marraine. Les autres n'attendaient qu'eux pour annoncer le début du repas et juste après, les plats sont déposés devant eux.

Durant ce moment convivial, des discussions animées s'ouvrent aux quatre coins de la table mais Cedric ne pipe mot. Il se demande comment s'en sort Greylock qui est apparemment rentré chez lui sain et sauf avec son roi le soir précédent. Il réfléchit aussi à une façon dont il va s'y prendre pour demander au roi l'autorisation de courtiser sa fille. Remarquant son trouble, sa marraine pose une main sur son épaule et lui chuchote:

\- Détends-toi mon garçon. Sofia et les autres sont là pour t'aider. Ils l'ont prouvé à mainte reprise.

\- Je le sais bien Camilla, mais Roland m'a toujours rendu nerveux.

\- Je suis au courant, mais je suis certaine que ton amour pour Sofia te permettra te passer outre. Aie confiance en toi autant qu'elle le fait et je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Elle lui lance un regard réconfortant puis dit:

\- Rappelle toi que je serais toujours là pour toi moi aussi. Lorsque tu seras prêt, tu verras, les bons mots te viendront tout seul. Crois en mon expérience.

Elle s'interrompt un instant avant d'ajouter:

\- J'ai connu quantité de personnes se trouvant dans une situation proche de la tienne et ils s'en sont tous fort bien tiré.

\- Merci de me remonter le moral marraine.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail de bonne fée mon garçon.

Il lui sourit puis le temps continue de filer sans que quoi que ce soit de notable ne se produise jusqu'à la fin de cette semaine riche en événement. Mais, le lundi suivant, alors que Cedric travaille tranquillement dans son atelier, une princesse en pleurs débarque sans prévenir. Elle manque de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol mais le sorcier est doté de bons réflexes et la rattrape à temps. Une fois la jeune femme de retour sur ses appuis, elle serre son amoureux et pleure sans qu'il ne saisisse où son tourment trouve sa source. Il se contente de la calmer du mieux qu'il peut lorsque le roi fait soudainement irruption sur les lieux.

Le sorcier, déboussolé par les événements, ne réagit pas tout de suite en voyant son monarque mais reprend ses esprits lorsqu'il essaye de séparer Sofia de lui. Il parvient alors à articuler une question intelligible:

\- Votre majesté, que se passe-t-il donc pour que votre fille se mette dans un tel état ?

\- Elle a ... Comment dire ... Elle vient de mettre un coup de poing dans le nez de l'un de ses prétendants mais elle refuse de s'expliquer ou ne serait-ce que présenter des excuses au prince en question. Tout se passait bien pourtant avant que je ne les quitte des yeux pendant quelques minutes le temps de répondre à une missive de Magnus.

\- Vous ... Quoi ?! Notre Sofia a frappé quelqu'un ?

\- Je suis tout aussi surpris que vous Cedric. J'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez la convaincre de ...

\- De tout me dire ? Hum ... Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle est venue me voir. Reprenez donc ce que vous avez à faire sire. Je me charge de lever le voile sur cette affaire.

Roland remercie son sorcier pour son aide puis prend congé. Dès qu'il a passé la porte, Cedric fait s'asseoir Sofia et l'examine. Elle a un rictus de douleur lorsqu'il prend sa main gauche dans les siennes et suppose que c'est la main qui a servi à cogner le prince ce qui est aussi laissé entendre par le sang présent sur sa peau.

Il soigne la blessure puis fait disparaître le sang, tout cela sans dire un mot. Ce n'est que deux minutes plus tard qu'il demande des explications à la princesse qui a enfin arrêté de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle lève ses yeux encore humides sur celui qu'elle aime et lui répond la voix tremblante:

\- Ce garçon est un rustre sans le moindre sens du respect. Il était tout mielleux et gentil tant que papa était dans son champ de vision mais dès qu'il s'est absenté pour répondre à Magnus, il a changé de comportement. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à une personne totalement différente et pourtant, il s'agissait toujours du Prince Gaëtan du pays de Rolrol. Il a voulu faire son malin avec un gadget que lui a offert son père et qu'il a emmené avec lui pour frimer sauf qu'il a failli tuer Clovis qui ne doit la vie sauve qu'à l'intervention d'Ambroise. De plus il s'est permis de critiquer tous les habitants du château. Mais ce qui m'a vraiment fait sortir de mes gonds, ça a été ses commentaires machistes et le fait qu'il m'a plaqué contre un mur pour m'embrasser de force.

\- Si je lui mets la main dessus je sens que je risque de faire pire que toi Sofia. Ce prince à besoin que quelqu'un lui apprenne les bonnes manières. Ton père sera d'accord avec moi lorsqu'il saura tout ce que tu viens de me dire.

\- Mais ... C'est ma parole contre celle de mon invité. Je suis certaine qu'il va tout nier en bloc ! Comment s'assurer que mon père me croit ?

Le sorcier fait les 100 pas autour de la princesse lorsqu'il a une idée et se précipite sur son livre de magie. En quelques minutes, il trouve ce qu'il a besoin pour mettre son idée en place. Ensuite, il accompagne la jeune femme là où attend le prince en compagnie des siens et de Roland.

Sofia demeure à bonne distance de Gaëtan, et préfère rester derrière Cedric qui s'adresse à son roi:

\- Votre fille m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé et les faits ne vont pas en faveur de votre invité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Et puis qui êtes-vous d'ailleurs ? demande le roi du Rolrol irrité.

\- Je suis le sorcier royal d'Enchencia.

Comme le veut le protocole l'interpellé en s'incline devant le monarque étranger et se présente:

\- Cedric le Sensationnel pour vous servir roi Jackson du Rolrol.

\- Comme vous avez terminé les formalités mon ami, pourriez vous nous dire ce que vous comptez faire avec votre matériel ? demande Roland un peu sceptique.

\- Puisque la princesse n'a pas de preuves pour appuyer ce qu'elle m'a raconté sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec le prince, j'ai décidé de vous montrer ses souvenirs.

\- Hum je vois. Cela représente-t-il un risque pour ma fille ?

\- Pas le moindre sire. Du moment qu'elle reste concentrée sur le souvenir en question.

\- Procédez dans ce cas Cedric. Nous attendons un autre invité dans la soirée.

\- Bien sire. Princesse si vous voulez bien vous asseoir sur ce tabouret.

La jeune femme quitte l'abri que forme le dos de celui qu'elle aime et prend place sur le siège. Elle suit toutes les indications qu'il lui donne et quelques secondes plus tard, les événements se voient projetés sur un drap blanc installé par les soins de Bailey sur ordre du sorcier.

Les parents de Gaëtan, outrés par l'attitude de leur fils, présentent leurs excuses au roi d'Enchencia avant de gagner leur véhicule afin de rentrer chez eux. Une fois la calèche hors de la vue du trio, Roland II félicite son sorcier pour son travail puis prie Sofia d'aller se préparer pour son rendez-vous suivant pendant qu'il discute avec Cedric en privé. La demoiselle obéit avec réticence puis Cedric suit son roi dans une salle d'audience et attend que Roland lui dise ce qu'il a à dire. Cela ne tarde pas:

\- Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir aidé à résoudre cette affaire. Je souhaite que tu gardes un œil sur le prochain prince qui viendra ce soir. Ne les quitte pas des yeux mais fais en sorte de rester le plus discret possible. Je te fais confiance pour qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à ma fille.

\- Très bien votre majesté, mais ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez laisser plus de temps à la princesse pour qu'elle se remette de sa mésaventure ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de la mettre en contact avec un autre étranger. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer d'autre ?

Roland réfléchit un instant avant de répondre:

\- Il est malheureusement trop tard pour repousser ce rendez-vous, car il est déjà en route. Je sais que Sofia risque de m'en vouloir, mais je ne peux rien faire cette fois. En revanche, je vais prévenir les autres royaumes pour que les passages suivants soient décalés. Tu peux prendre congé maintenant.

\- Bien votre majesté, dit-il en s'inclinant avant de quitter la pièce, malgré le fait que son roi n'a pas prit compte de son avertissement au sujet de l'accueil d'étrangers.

Il dirige ensuite ses pas vers les quartiers de son apprentie lorsqu'il est arrêté par la voix de la Reine Miranda qui demande à s'entretenir un instant avec lui. Il se retourne et la rejoint dans le salon où elle le fait asseoir avant de lui parler de ce qui la travaille:

\- Je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gaëtan et je te remercie d'être intervenu Cedric. J'ai prié Roland d'arrêter de lancer des invitations aux princes des environs, mais il ne m'a pas écoutée. Je trouve cela injuste de briser les cœurs de ses jeunes gens alors que nous savons tous les deux que celui de ma fille bat déjà pour quelqu'un.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ma reine ? demande-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ne faites pas votre innocent Cedric. Ma fille m'a confié ce qu'elle ressentait pour vous dès qu'elle est rentrée de votre sauvetage dans cette grotte infecte.

\- Et vous approuvez ?

\- Je préfère qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime plutôt qu'elle s'enfonce dans un mariage sans amour simplement parce que son père est trop aveugle pour voir ce qui saute aux yeux. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que mon enfant soit heureuse et je suis certaine qu'elle le sera avec toi Cedric.

Il reste un instant sans voix avant de réagir, le sourire aux lèvres:

\- Je suis touché votre majesté, mais je crois que jamais votre mari n'acceptera une telle chose.

\- Vous avez déjà souvent montré votre dévouement à Sofia et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle vous défend chaque fois que mon mari vous rabaisse. Veille bien sur elle c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je te soutiendrais lorsque vous serez prêts à en parler à Roland.

Cela fait sourire le sorcier qui répond:

\- Merci votre majesté. Je dois maintenant vous laisser pour me préparer à l'arrivée du dernier prince.

Miranda lui sourit puis le laisse prendre congé avant de rejoindre son mari qui l'attend pour une réunion. Le sorcier reprend alors son chemin vers les appartements de son aimée, le cœur allégé par les mots de la reine. Il frappe à la porte et Sofia vient lui ouvrir encore toute retournée par les événements. En le voyant sourire de façon radieuse alors qu'il entre dans sa chambre, elle soupçonne que quelque chose d'important s'est produit. Elle saisit mieux sa joie lorsqu'il la met au courant de ce que sa mère lui a dit et elle l'embrase tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle est encore en train de se préparer pour son, elle l'espère, dernier rendez-vous arrangé avec un prince, mais semble peiner à dompter sa belle chevelure auburn et ondulée.

Cedric se saisit de sa brosse et la passe doucement dans sa tignasse afin de la démêler en douceur et après quelques minutes, la voilà prête. Elle n'a aucune envie de rencontrer ce prétendant, mais elle n'a pas le choix car il ne va pas tarder à arriver, elle sort donc sur les marches pour l'attendre tandis que Cedric se tient dans l'ombre, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème.

Ce prince vient du royaume de Mélium et se nomme Kristof. Il semble avoir des manières bien plus raffinées que le dernier prétendant, mais il est courant que les apparences peuvent s'avérer trompeuses. Le sorcier garde constamment un oeil sur le blond aux yeux verts et aux traits angéliques, rendu très méfiant à cause de l'accident avec Gaëtan. Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne se rendent compte qu'il suit le moindre de leurs mouvements et rien ne se passe jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Ils sont tous les deux placés côte à côte sur ordre du roi, bien que ce dernier soit au courant que sa fille ressente encore un certain malaise à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé précédemment.

Sa femme lui jette un regard réprobateur tandis que Cedric conserve tant bien que mal son calme depuis sa place à l'autre bout de la table. Comme à la fin du repas, l'heure est trop tardive pour renvoyer seul le jeune prince chez lui, Roland lui fait préparer une chambre dans l'aile du château réservée aux invités. Le jeune homme remercie le roi pour son hospitalité et se retire dans sa chambre, mais malgré la fatigue qui pèse sur les épaules de Cedric, celui-ci renonce à se coucher. Il craint que quelque chose arrive à sa princesse pendant le bref séjour du prince au palais. Il vaut mieux être prudent, d'autant que la chambre royale la plus proche de l'aile des invités est justement celle de Sofia. Le sorcier se fond donc dans l'ombre, attentif au moindre mouvement en provenance de la chambre du garçon.

Pendant un temps, tout est si calme qu'il s'apprête à renoncer, sauf qu'à ce moment précis, il entend une porte grincer et aperçoit le jeune homme qui dirige ses pas vers les quartiers de la brune. Il décide de suivre le blondinet et est surpris de le voir sortir une baguette magique à l'aide de laquelle il ensorcelle la princesse lorsqu'elle vient lui ouvrir la porte, croyant à une urgence. Le prince tente de kidnapper sa bien-aimée ! Il n'en faut pas plus pour faire sortir le brave Cedric de ses gonds et le jeune homme se prend de plein fouet un sortilège qui en plus de lui faire lâcher sa baguette, révèle sa véritable apparence. En réalité, il s'agit d'un monstre au service d'un ancien ennemi de Cedric que ce dernier croyait mort depuis longtemps.

La bête, se sachant démasquée, essaye de s'échapper en prenant la princesse avec lui pour s'en servir comme bouclier, mais c'est sans compter sur l'ingéniosité du sorcier royal qui avait placé un piège dans le couloir au cas où. Il attire sa princesse à lui, juste avant que la créature ne tombe dans le piège en courant pour essayer de sortir le plus vite possible. Une fois la bestiole enfermée, il ramène Sofia à sa chambre avant de faire prévenir le roi de ce qu'il s'est passé par le biais de Bailey qui passait par là, atteint par une insomnie assez conséquente. En attendant l'arrivée des parents de son amoureuse, il prend soin d'elle et elle se réveille juste à l'instant où toute sa famille passe la porte.

Le sorcier se dresse alors de toute sa hauteur, retenant difficilement sa fureur lorsque Bailey lui fait part que le véritable prince avait envoyé un message pour signaler qu'il ne pourrait pas se déplacer mais que le message à été perdu dans le pêle-mêle de papiers reposant sur le bureau de son monarque. La rage lisible dans les yeux de Cedric surprend tous les membres de la famille mis à part Sofia et Miranda qui essayent de le calmer. Même l'oiseau du sorcier essaye d'apaiser ce dernier. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas et Cedric explose:

\- Je vous avais prévenu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'accueillir un autre inconnu entre nos murs. Regardez ce qu'il a fait à la princesse ! Si je n'avais pas été là pour intervenir qui sais où est-ce qu'elle se trouverait désormais. Je sais que j'ai fait des choses terribles et j'ignore combien de fois je vais devoir m'excuser pour ça. Mais, je ne suis plus cet homme qui tentait de s'emparer de votre royaume. D'ailleurs, je ne ferais jamais de mal à la princesse et je ne lui en ai jamais fait ! Je tiens trop à elle pour laisser quoi que ce soit lui arriver. Mon coeur saigne à l'idée que vous tentez de la marier à des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas et pour qui elle ne ressent rien. Si vous persister dans cette idée, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à m'en mêler même si cela doit me conduire au cachot où à ma mort. Vous m'entendez ?! Je ne permettrais pas qu'elle finisse sa vie dans un mariage sans amour ! Cela la détruirait autant que cela me réduirait en miette !

Il tombe ensuite sur les genoux, à bout de souffle après avoir vidé son sac presque sans prendre de pause. La reine Miranda et sa fille l'aident à se relever puis lui demande en même tant:

\- Tu vas bien Cedric ?

\- Je me sens un peu patraque, mais ça va passer.

\- Je sais ce qui pourrait te remettre d'aplomb ! Un gâteau volant comme ceux que prépare ta mère !

Elle en fait apparaître un en un coup de baguette et le sorcier ne se fait pas prier pour le manger avec plaisir.

Une fois qu'il eu consommé son remontant, il lève les yeux vers Roland qui à la bouche ouverte, toujours en train d'essayer d'assimiler ce qu'il a dit précédemment. Il se concerte silencieusement avec Sofia et d'un commun accord, ils en ajoutent une couche:

\- Nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre et nous aimerions avoir votre accord pour commencer à nous faire la court selon les règles.

Le roi, scandalisé, tombe à la renverse puis une fois sur pieds il s'écrit:

\- Il n'en est absolument pas question ! Ma fille ne se mariera jamais à un sorcier fusse-t-il royal ou pas ! Je m'y oppose !

\- Personnellement, je trouve que Cedric mérite notre confiance autant que d'avoir le droit de fréquenter celle qu'il aime sans contraintes dans la limite du raisonnable. De plus, ce serait injuste de séparer plus longtemps Sofia de son chevalier servant. Vous avez ma bénédiction vous deux.

Le couple sourit à Miranda qui devant le regard scandalisé de Roland ajoute:

\- Tu vois bien qu'ils s'aiment autant que nous lorsque l'on s'est rencontré. Tu t'es bien marié avec moi alors que j'étais une simple vendeuse de chaussures. Cedric lui est un sorcier et il a plusieurs fois prouvé qu'il était tout à fait capable de protéger notre Sofia. Arrête donc de faire ta tête de mule et accorde leur ta bénédiction toi aussi !

\- Je veux d'abord savoir ce qu'en pense ma soeur. Mathilda ! Où es-tu ?

\- Je suis ici ! s'exclame la Duchesse Mathilda alias tante Lily. Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle voit alors Cedric serrer Sofia contre lui de façon très protectrice et remarque dans le regard du duo une étincelle qui lui fait comprendre leur amour réciproque. Elle se tourne vers son jeune frère et lui dit très sérieusement:

\- Si tu veux que je sois juge dans cette affaire, je me vois désolée de te dire que tu ne seras pas satisfait. J'approuve totalement le fait que Cedric courtise Sofia. J'ai vu comment il s'est débarrassé du monstre et franchement tous ces princes que j'ai vu défiler ici me sortent par les yeux. Laisse ta fille choisir ! Elle à bientôt 20 ans bon sang de bois et puis ce n'est pas comme si Cedric allait lui faire du mal. Regarde-les ! Cela crève les yeux que ce n'est pas un petit béguin.

\- Tu es donc contre moi grande soeur ?

La Duchesse est très calme habituellement, mais là, son frère pousse le bouchon trop loin. Elle décide alors de ne pas prendre de gant et lui dit clairement ce qu'elle pense:

\- Tout à fait ! Il est grand tant que tu cesses de voir le mal chez Cedric et que tu réalises qu'il est parfait pour ta file ! Je suis certaine que nos parents auraient approuvé s'ils étaient encore là.

Le roi se tourne alors vers ses deux autres enfants et demande leur avis. À sa grande surprise, même Ambre approuve le couple que forme sa sœur avec leur sorcier royal. C'est alors que, alertés par Ambroise par le biais du tableau se trouvant dans l'atelier de Cedric, les parents de ce dernier viennent se mêler à la fête. Roland pousse un soupire de dépit alors que Goodwin et sa femme serrent leur fils, ainsi que Sofia dans leurs bras. Il n'ose même pas leur demander leur avis car il est clair qu'eux aussi sont enchantés à l'idée qu'ils soient ensembles. Il n'a plus d'autre choix que d'accepter la décision de sa fille et déclare agacé par la tournure des événements:

\- C'est bon ! Vous avez ma bénédiction. Mais tâchez de ne pas brûler les étapes !

Sofia se détache de son cher et tendre pour embraser son père sur chaque joue avant de lui dire:

\- Merci papa ! Je t'assure que l'on ne compte pas brûler les étapes ! N'est-ce pas Cedric ?

\- Oui, dit-il un peu étouffé par sa mère. Nous irons à un rythme tranquille mais pour l'instant je crois que tout le monde ferait mieux de retourner se coucher. Il est tard après tout.

Tous donnent raison au sorcier et ils vident les lieux en quelques minutes, le laissant seul avec sa princesse. Il l'embrasse pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit puis gagne son atelier où ses parents l'attendent. Il leur offre un sourire béat, trop heureux qu'il est, il n'arrive même pas à articuler une phrase. Sa maman lui jette un sort afin qu'il retrouve les idées claires puis son père lui demande:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas prévoir comme premier rendez-vous romantique avec ta bien-aimée fiston ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop encore, mais je suis sûr d'avoir une idée dans la nuit. Après tout, elle porte conseil, comme tu le dis souvent maman.

Cette dernière lui sourit avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit puis elle retourne à la prairie mystique avec son mari en empruntant le portrait magique qu'ils lui ont offert lorsqu'ils ont déménagé du château. Enfin seul, le sorcier retourne se plonger dans ses draps et rêve de sa belle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur:**

Après un long moment à faire mûrir cette histoire dans ma tête j'ai enfin réussis à trouver une fin. Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de ceux qui auraient aimés que je continue davantage, mais j'ai l'impression d'être arrivé au bout. Peut-être ferais-je une suite un jour, mais pour le moment, je vous laisse profiter de ce dernier chapitre d'Ombre et Lumière !

* * *

Chapitre 5: Premier rendez-vous !

Le lendemain, il est debout avant la famille royale et demande à Bailey de l'aider à préparer un petit-déjeuner au lit pour Sofia. Le majordome, qui contrairement à ce que pense le roi, ne s'oppose pas au couple Cedric/Sofia, l'aide avec grand plaisir et peu de temps après tout ceux passant par la cuisine peuvent avoir la surprise de voir les deux hommes au fourneau. Après s'être fait gentiment réprimandé et corrigé par Bailey, Cedric arrive finalement au bout de son projet et pousse un chariot aux appartements de sa belle. Il a même pensé à prévoir de quoi nourrir les compagnons à fourrures et à plumes de la jeune femme. C'est donc content de lui qu'il frappe à la porte puis la passe en entendant une voix familière lui donner la permission d'entrer. L'élue de son coeur est toujours dans son lit et ses yeux s'illuminent en voyant le repas pour deux. Il l'embrasse avec tendresse après lui avoir dit bonjour puis apercevant le lapin gris, ami de la princesse, il place devant lui un bol de myrtilles en lui chuchotant:

\- Bon appétit et merci de veiller sur Sofia lorsque je ne suis pas là.

Le lapin, surpris, lance un regard interloqué à son amie, mais murmure un merci poli que le sorcier ne peut comprendre car il ne saisit pas le langage des animaux contrairement à son âme soeur. Cette attitude fait rire la demoiselle qui répète le remerciement de Clovis à Cedric puis ils savourent le petit-déjeuner à deux. Elle est toujours sous ses draps tandis que lui est au bord du lit. Une fois le repas fini, elle lui demande si c'est lui qui a tout fait et il répond fièrement:

\- Oui c'est moi, bien que j'ai bénéficié d'un coup de main de Bailey.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un don pour la cuisine ! Tu me réserve encore d'autres surprises ?

\- Peut-être, répond-il malicieusement. Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as raison chéri. J'ignorais que tu t'entendais si bien avec Bailey aussi.

Il lui offre un sourire malicieux puis dit:

\- Nous sommes plus proches que nous en avons l'air. Il veut juste éviter de froisser ton père en lui disant ce qu'il pense de son attitude envers nous deux.

\- En fait il fait la comédie devant papa c'est ça ?

\- Cela résume bien l'idée. Ne lui en parle pas surtout, je ne veux pas qu'il ait des problèmes ce brave Bailey. Tu sais, il est d'accord sur le fait que l'on forme un joli couple, comme l'a dit ma mère hier.

\- C'est adorable de leur part. Je nous trouve très bien aussi. Qu'aimerais-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Cedric affiche une mine songeuse puis il se lève et fait les cent pas. Les animaux s'interrogent sur la santé mentale du sorcier mais n'osent rien dire, ne voulant pas vexer leur amie. Sofia l'observe interloquée jusqu'à ce qu'il dise:

\- J'allais te poser la question. Je suppose que tu ne t'es pas amusée avec tes amis animaux à cause de ce qui a eu lieu récemment. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu passes davantage de temps avec eux tu sais.

\- Tu devrais jouer avec eux aussi, comme ça tu apprendrais à les connaître. De plus Ambroise les apprécie. Je suis certaine qu'avec le temps vous deviendrez plus proches.

\- Je veux bien essayer, mais il demeure le problème que je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils me disent.

Sofia réfléchit un instant puis demande:

\- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un sort que je pourrais jeter sur toi qui te permettrait de les comprendre ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils apprécieraient de recevoir la même potion qu'Ambroise sur la tête ...

\- Hum ... Il faudrait que j'aille vérifier dans mes bouquins mais si on commençait par essayer sans en allant faire un pique-nique en forêt tous ensembles ? Il est prévu qu'il fasse beau aujourd'hui.

La princesse demande à ses amis ce qu'ils en pensent et tous acceptent avec grand plaisir. Le sorcier laisse donc sa petite-amie se vêtir tandis qu'il part en cuisine pour faire préparer un panier pour leur sortie dans les bois. Lorsqu'il s'apprête à quitter le château, il est intercepté par la reine qui l'interroge sur pourquoi il est si pressé. Il la salue poliment avant de lui dire:

\- Je vais rejoindre votre fille pour un pique-nique. Elle souhaite que je tisse des liens avec ses amis animaux. Et puis, il faut profiter du beau temps lorsqu'il est là.

\- Tu as raison Cedric. Amusez-vous bien ensembles mais surveilles la bien.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance votre majesté. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

\- Merci. Vous de même. Passez le bonjour à ma fille de ma part.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, dit-il en s'inclinant, avant de se dépêcher de gagner la porte de sortie pour ne pas faire attendre sa bien-aimée trop longtemps.

La reine sourit en constatant son empressement puis rejoint son mari. De son côté, le sorcier fini par arriver à l'endroit où il a donné rendez-vous à Sofia. Elle l'y attend déjà, radieuse dans une robe dorée et violette mettant en avant ses ravissants yeux bleus. Il fait léviter le panier de victuailles d'un coup de baguette puis offre son bras à sa petite-amie avant de commencer à marcher pour gagner la forêt. S'engage alors une partie de cache-cache durant laquelle Cedric s'avère très doué pour se dissimuler, et ceci, sans utiliser sa magie. Sofia renonce vite à cette activité pour se décider à faire un jeu de questions auxquelles chaque joueur doit répondre le plus sincèrement possible. De cette façon, tout le monde apprend diverses choses sur chaque animal ou être humain présent et cela les aident à mieux se comprendre. Ils s'installent ensuite sur une large couverture pour pique-niquer tranquillement puis, le repas terminé, ils font le chemin inverse en riant beaucoup, notamment à cause des blagues de Clovis traduites par Ambroise. Une fois de retour au château, Sofia à la surprise de voir ses deux meilleures amies du village qui l'attendent dans une calèche. Jade et Rubis sourient en voyant Cedric donner un baiser à sa bien-aimée avant de venir les saluer en s'inclinant poliment. Elles éclatent de rire avant de lui sauter au cou en le remerciant de les avoirs invitées. Cela fait rougir le sorcier qui leur dit:

\- Sofia n'a pas eu souvent l'occasion de vous voir ces derniers temps, je me suis dit que ce serait dommage qu'elle perde deux amies aussi adorables que vous. Veillez bien sur elle d'accord ?

\- Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour cela monsieur Cedric ! Lorsqu'elle reviendra elle sera toujours elle-même, sauf avec un sourire encore plus grand que maintenant. Faites donc ce que vous savez.

Elles offrent un clin d'œil complice au sorcier puis ce dernier dit:

\- Merci pour votre aide. Mais n'oubliez pas ...

\- Tout cela restera entre nous trois, nous nous en souvenons. Allons-y Sofia.

Elles entraînent leur amie dans leur véhicule, mais sont arrêtées par Cedric qui, après avoir embrassé son aimée, leur dit:

\- Une dernière chose vous deux ... Ne m'appelez plus monsieur Cedric. Utilisez mon prénom. Ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde, sinon je vais me prendre un coup de vieux à chaque fois.

\- Pas de problèmes on essayera de s'en rappeler ! A ce soir !

La calèche s'envole après un dernier salut de la main de la part des trois femmes puis le sorcier rentre au château. Il interpelle la soeur de Sofia en lui demandant si elle peut l'aider à préparer une fête en quelques heures et Ambre lui demande:

\- C'est pour qu'elle occasion ?

\- Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?

\- Celui où vous avez commencé à courtiser Sofia ?

\- Oui, mais pas seulement. C'est son anniversaire !

La jeune femme blonde écarquille les yeux de surprise tant elle est choquée de se rendre compte qu'avec les événements récents, tout le monde, sauf Cedric et les deux amies de Sofia, ont oublié que cette journée est celle de son anniversaire.

Elle s'excuse donc auprès du sorcier et commence à courir de droite à gauche afin que la fête surprise soit la plus grandiose et la mieux réussie possible. Fier de son petit effet, l'amoureux passe en cuisine pour donner aux chefs du château des idées pour le menu du dîner. Cela fait une chose en moins à gérer pour la grande soeur de sa bien-aimée. Il ne reste plus au sorcier qu'à rappeler cet événement important aux autres membres de la famille résidant, ou non, au palais. Il commence par aller voir James puis Roland, ensuite Miranda, avant d'emprunter le portrait de ses parents pour gagner les plaines mystiques où ils se sont retirés pour profiter du calme. Il frappe à la porte du cottage et c'est sa nièce Calista qui vient lui ouvrir. Elle est tellement contente de le voir qu'elle lui saute dessus et le fait tomber en arrière. Ils manquent de se faire très mal en chutant de la sorte mais Goodwin, très réactif, fait apparaître des oreillers pour atténuer la chute puis vient les aider à se remettre sur leurs appuis. Cedric entre ensuite dans la maison, sa nièce dans les bras qui le couvre de baisers puis tout en saluant ses parents et sa soeur, il leur explique la raison de sa venue. Tous décident alors de se mettre au travail pour créer un cadeau à l'intention de Sofia. Peu de temps après, Cedric regagne Enchencia et dans le confort de son atelier, il élabore lui aussi un présent pour le vingtième anniversaire de sa chère princesse.

Il vient juste de terminer ce qu'il a à faire lorsque Bailey le réquisitionne pour enchanter la décoration de la salle de bal. Ensuite, Ambre lui présente tout ce qu'elle a prévu pour la soirée en terme d'activité et de dégustation et il la félicite avant de passer voir comment s'en sortent les autres membres de la famille royale. Ils sont tous penchés sur les cadeaux qu'ils vont faire à Sofia et demande à l'occasion un coup de baguette à Cedric. Celui-ci est alors apostrophé par un petit groupe de sorcières descendant du ciel sur leurs balais. Il les aide au mieux avant de consulter sa montre, le temps a filé plus vite qu'il ne l'a escompté, il se dépêche donc de chercher les derniers invités et chacun se cache dans le palais en attendant la reine de la fête. Tous commencent à s'impatienter lorsque des battements d'ailes annoncent, à l'heure prévue, le retour de la jeune femme et de ses deux amies qui ont fait une après-midi entre filles au village. Elles font entrer leur amie dans le hall puis la lumière s'allume et tout le monde cris: SURPRISE ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE SOFIA !

Émue, cette dernière fond en larmes et se trouve dans l'incapacité de remercier ses amis et sa famille. Cedric s'est attendu à cette réaction et enlace tendrement son âme-soeur qui blottie sa tête contre sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son calme. Elle pose alors son regard humide sur lui, Ambroise apporte un mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse sécher ses pleurs puis elle demande:

\- Qui a eu l'idée de cette magnifique surprise ?

Bailey déclare, en donnant un accolade amicale au sorcier qui rougit:

\- Cedric a tout prévu depuis ce matin princesse, même si votre soeur Ambre a organisé les derniers préparatifs avec peu de temps.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Comme tout le monde semblait avoir oublié cet événement à part tes amies du village, Bailey et moi. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasses tout pour que cette journée soit mémorable. Je pouvais bien faire cela pour celle que j'aime.

\- Tu es un amour ! Merci Cedric !

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle l'embrasse, faisant applaudir toute l'assemblée, à l'exception de Roland II qui boude encore dans un coin. Le sorcier rougit encore plus mais est libéré de sa gêne lorsque le début des festivités est donné par Ambre. Elle a très à coeur que la fête se déroule en suivant son programme précis. Il est alors entraîné dans la foule par Sofia qui lui fait faire tous les jeux les uns après les autres en riant aux éclats lorsqu'il trébuche ou en le félicitant lorsqu'il gagne. Et puis, quelqu'un se doit d'ouvrir le bal. Les monarques ne semblant pas motivés à le faire, pas plus que le frère et la soeur de Sofia, cette dernière convainc Cedric de la guider sur la piste. Il n'a pas l'habitude de danser dans les réceptions officielles, mais il ne peut pas non plus dire non à son amoureuse alors il se laisse faire. Détendu par la musique sur laquelle il a déjà dansé avec Sofia dans son jardin secret, Cedric oublie peu à peu ceux qui les entourent, comme si une bulle les séparaient de tous les autres. Plusieurs danses s'enchaînent sans qu'ils ne voient le temps passer, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme trébuche.

Après l'avoir aidée à se relever, son partenaire de danse la conduit à une table où ils se reposent un peu. La plupart des invités viennent les féliciter pour leur remarquable performance, surtout Cedric, car ils n'ont pas l'habitude de le voir danser. Ses parents viennent eux aussi aux nouvelles et Sofia se retrouve au bras de Goodwin tandis que son compagnon est traîné sur la piste par sa mère. Les deux sorciers s'avèrent êtres d'excellents danseurs malgré leur âge. Leur ravissement est contagieux, car bientôt, toute la foule se met à bondir joyeusement de droite à gauche jusqu'à ce que le repas soit annoncé. A ce moment-là, chacun s'assoit à la place qui lui a été attribuée par Ambre et les plats apparaissent sur un coup de baguette de Cedric. Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à savourer la nourriture en écoutant de la musique. Personne n'a été oublié, même les animaux ont de quoi se remplir l'estomac, bien qu'ils ne mangent pas au même endroit que les humains et ont été confiés aux bons soins de Clovis et Ambroise. Dès que les assiettes sont retournées, vides, en cuisine, c'est au tour du dessert d'entrer en scène, transporté avec soin par les domestiques sous la direction de Bailey. Le gâteau est absolument immense. Bon, il n'atteint pas le plafond, mais à quelques mètres près, il touche le lustre. Pour faciliter le service, une fois les bougies soufflées par Sofia, Cedric coupe le tout en utilisant un sortilège qui permet à chacun d'avoir une belle part dans sa petite assiette.

Ravis, les invités prennent leur temps pour la manger jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment de déballer les paquets. La princesse est, comme d'habitude, couverte de cadeaux plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres, mais celui qu'elle attend avec le plus d'impatience, c'est celui de Cédric. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques instants, elle ne le voit nul part parmi les invités alors que normalement, en ce genre d'occasion spéciales, il n'est jamais bien loin d'elle. Craignant que quelque chose lui soit arrivé, elle lance ses amis animaux à la recherche du sorcier. Ils le retrouvent dans son atelier, en train d'apporter des modifications de dernière minute à son présent pour sa bien-aimée. Les animaux, soulagés, s'apprêtent à repartir lorsque l'homme les remarques et les invitent à venir plus près. Ils ne se font pas prier, leur curiosité piquée à vif, et tous s'installent sur la table de travail du sorcier. Ils voient que le sorcier est en train de terminer de finir de forger un bracelet violet auquel pend le symbole du Yin et du Yang. Il met le bracelet dans une petite boîte puis emballe le tout avant de descendre avec les animaux puis de rejoindre le lieu de la réception, prêt à offrir son cadeau à sa bien-aimée. Cette dernière a déjà terminé d'ouvrir ses autres présents et n'attend que Cedric pour que la fête puisse se poursuivre. Lorsqu'elle le voit arriver, elle lui sourit puis s'approche de lui. Il donne son cadeau et la princesse remercie son aimé avant d'enfiler le bracelet après avoir lu l'inscription gravée sur le pendentif :

« Je suis ton ombre et tu es ma lumière, pour toujours. C »

Sofia enlace tendrement Cedric tandis que Bailey, et la marraine du sorcier se regardent et disent :

\- L'ombre et la lumière se complètent bien et des choses extraordinaires attendent notre duo.


End file.
